Book of the Shadows, 1st Moon, Book III - Legendary Gauntlet
by DaCosta Rosencraft
Summary: Continuation of BotS, 1st Moon, Book II. With Lynette already on the hunt for the Animus Blade, the Rosencraft must chase her down to get it before she can use it for her plans. But getting that far means first clearing a series of trials those who came before them have failed in turn.
1. Chapter 27 - The Space Race

**CHAPTER 27: The Space Race**

"How far are we from our next stop?"

"About one twelve hours Yami,"

"Very well. If our long distance scanners are correct, we will be close to finding Lynette soon,"

The crew of the Nirvana Phoenix was making its way through the deepness of space. Their track was steady yet independent of Lynette's. Her journey was to find the Animus Blade of Abyss. The path of the Nirvana Phoenix was for the Animus Blade of Paradise. Both believed that neither blade was in the same place, but soon realized that their paths crossing by each other was an inevitability. As they raced to their destination, they found the other nearby. The first was the Nirvana's discovery of the remains of planet Altelia. The next was Lynette, spending too much time on planet Lunatte. The Nirvana Phoenix was closing in unintentionally. Lynette chose to leave and continue on elsewhere.

Once again Lynette and the Rosencraft found each other. The Nirvana Phoenix was chasing Lynette when the two ships entered an unfamiliar and highly avoided area of space. The area was known for strange happenings for a very long time. Ships have entered this area and some have never returned. Those that have exited the area, found themselves drifting with their crew missing, or returning completely insane.

"Yami, Lynette's entering the Death Zone. Do we follow her?"

"Sure thing Lafiel! I don't believe those stories so there is no reason for us not to give chase," Noa confidently recommended.

"Being second commander, I think you should reconsider that idea Yami. This could be dangerous. It might be better to go around and wait to see if she makes it out," Lafiel declared.

"Too risky. Although that plan in of itself isn't bad, it may be difficult to pick her up as her path will be much more direct than ours. And if she makes a Hyperion jump, we will definitely lose her. I say we follow her,"

"Your decision Yami? Lafiel's plan or Rini's?" Sisi stated.

Before he had a chance to make that decision, a force began pulling their ship toward the area. They activated the reverse thrusters but the system was overridden and shut down.

"We've got trouble. All the ship's systems are going crazy. If whatever is pulling us in wasn't under control, we would be spinning through space right now,"

"What's causing this, Noa?"

"I don't know Sisi. My guess is that it is..."

The ship came to a sudden stop. The engines and all systems had completely shut down. For a few moments everything was silent. A loud voice echoed around them now without a visible source.

"This area is the gateway to the legendary sword. I have been entrusted by a great force, with the duty of protecting that oh so dreamt of sword," The sarcastic voice paused for a moment then continued its banter. "I never thought this possible, but occupants of the both of these vessels have in them blood of the Great One. And what is this? Both have guardian beasts? Interesting, very interesting indeed. The Great One never would have ever dreamed that among this group that possess the Great One's blood, would be a King, a Queen and a court that would really possibly wield the legendary sword. Can it really be possible? How do I know that these are not just clever tricksters like myself? How do I know that these here kings and queens and members of the court are not truly just jesters? Wait, I am getting ahead of myself. I have no business challenging those who could possibly be the descendants of the Great One. Let this test answer,"

"Anzu, what on Earth is going on?" Tea asked in a whisper, worried if the source of this voice had any way of hearing them.

"I wish I knew, Tea," Anzu lightly chuckled, frankly stunned by the situation and the joviality of the voice that was apparently responsible.

"Travelers aboard these two ships, open your minds and ears to me. This is the pathway to the Blade of Legends. Thou hast tread this far in search of it, but the test will now begin. Pass this test and the road forward will be opened for thee. Before that road you will be versed in the story of the Blade. Fail the Great One's test and your souls will fall to the Abyss. Kind of ironic, huh!?" the voice started out with an overly dramatic and classical tone, broken by ending with the dull barb.

"What are your orders Ms. Lynette?" one of the Hawks manning Lynette's ship questioned.

"As soon as engines are operational, begin scan and slow forward thrust," she dully replied.

"The test will begin now," the voice continued. "For your sake, I hope you prove worthy. Being your ancestor is the Great One, and that you all are the first to attempt this endeavor from that lineage, this should prove very, very interesting. It should be fun to watch your endeavors,"

There was a bright flash of light as the accumulated group passed out under the force of an unseen being. The Rosencraft all awoke at around the same time. Their ship was fine. All systems were functioning normally with the exception of the scanners, which were under very powerful jamming. Though the engines were functioning, they were off. Outside, the ship was guarded by attack ships on all sides. The communication channels were flaring loudly before Yami could answer.

"This is the Patrol Guard Delta. This is your second and final warning. If you do not respond immediately you will be destroyed. Under the authorization of his royal highness, High Priest Yami by the mandate of the King of Nemesis, the Pharaoh Yugi, you have ten Nemesis seconds to respond or full force will be used."

"There will be no need for that. We would have responded sooner but we have had a little trouble," The visual display was running as well and Lafiel, as well as the rest of the Rosencraft, had an image on the screen of the officer that was talking to them. He froze momentarily and began stammering when he spoke again.

"Y... Y... Your Majesties! My very, utmost, greatest apologies for disrupting you all my lords. Please forgive my foolish actions my ladies and lords. It was just that your ship was not registered and so I had not realized it to be one of your ever-magnificent fleet. Though it is obvious to me now that only the likes of you could hold such a marvelous ship…"

"Any clue what this guy is talking about Yami?"

"No idea Kenshin. Are the scanners still jammed?"

"Yes they are. I don't know where we are," Noa answered.

"Wait a second. Didn't that guy say something about Nemesis?" Tea noted.

"Tea's right. Is it possible we drifted that far through space?"

"I doubt it Yugi. But who knows how long we were unconscious," Rini suggested. The Lucifer Hawk that was addressing them had been talking the entire time trying to explain himself and compliment as much as he could. The Rosencraft had been ignoring him up until now.

"My lords and ladies, it would be an unexplainable honor to provide for you an escort back to your palace,"

"Your call Yami," Sisi deferred.

"I think we should go. Whatever the situation is around here, answers won't come out here," Yami determined. "Officer, your apology and offer are accepted,"

The Patrol Guard led a comparatively slower procession to that the Nirvana Phoenix was accustomed to in their pursuit of Lynette. It was a great shock when they finally made their approach and realized their destination was in fact Nemesis. With all their encounters with Hawks from Nemesis and all they have done with Nemesis, this was the first visit to the planet for all of them, save Rini, Yami, and Anzu. It was an unexpected pleasure for them to see what was the birthplace of their ancestors in at least half of their lineage.

As they made their descent through the planet's atmosphere and to the surface, they were silent and starry-eyed as they looked upon a planet they had never seen but was as much their home as was the Shadow Realm. The planet was beautiful but a strange sense of darkness seemed to engulf it. It wasn't like a shadow, but more like a night sky without the stars or the moon. No light or anything – just darkness.

They touched down only a couple miles from an immense castle. As far as large palaces go, this one downgraded them to mere cottages in the back-ends of a small forest.

"Ooh... I can't wait to see inside!"

"You should calm down Runa, that you should," Kenshin commented.

"Yugi, do you think we have the same room?" Yugi shrank away from the question as Rini leaned closer to him.

"Don't start that Rini, you know Yugi and I have the same room," Lafiel jeered.

"The size of that palace, I'm sure everyone can have their own floor, much less their own room." Noa added.

They exited the ship and were immediately greeted with a full-scale military escort. The pomp and circumstance was unheard of even for Runa, Yami, Anzu and Rini who were used to warm welcomes. To further the humbling of the extravagance was the knowledge that even more was possible as countless times, while in their hover car limousine, they were apologized to for not having the full ceremony in place.

They carved through a large city. It was an average looking city, clean and neat enough, but it resembled a mud hole standing in the shadow of the mighty palace, and lacking relative to the technology apparently available. The Hawk population seemed apprehensive as the caravan progressed through the streets. The procession arrived carrying the Rosencraft only a few steps from the entrance. There, they were greeted by a class one Hawk, which smiled at them very nervously.

"Please, please, please forgive me your majesties. You have returned earlier than you said. Not that we should have any problems with that. Please, please accept our greatest apologies. It will never happen again. I beg that you spare my life!" The Hawk began to sob like a terrified child as he fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"Calm down, calm down, we're not going to hurt you. Why would we take your life over such a trivial matter?" Anzu assured, almost afraid the man would have a heart attack.

"Thou art most gracious Lady Anzu. Please allow me to escort you to your chambers," The Hawk rose to its feet sniffling. He entered the palace and walked down the gilded halls with "Their Majesties" following behind. They came to a split in the hall and went to the right.

"Can you explain what is going on . . . what's your name?"

"Master Noa, your good humor is a pleasure. I am of course Renold. I am not sure how I would answer your other question,"

"Then maybe I can rephrase it. When is it we became rulers of Nemesis?"

"Ha! Even more humor from our Lord Noa! You eleven have dominion not only over Nemesis but also over the entire universe. It has been so for longer than anyone can remember. Ah . . . here we are! We have just concluded the requests you made. We sincerely hope it serves to your liking very well your majesties,"

Renold threw open the doors onto a great room lit by dozens of candles. Upon the farthest wall rested three levels of thrones; two at the top, four below that and five at the bottom level. The thrones were of gold with red velvet cushions for the seats and backs. Above the thrones was a balcony that led to two separate doors leading to who knows where. The balcony itself provided as much of an imposing stage as the thrones. On the floor level on either side of the thrones was yet another set of doors. The floor was very smooth and reflected like a mirror. A chandelier looked down on the center of the room with over a hundred candles. Only seven rows of benches made of highly polished wood rested in front of the thrones on top of a beautiful rug. The left and right walls held tall windows covered over with deep red drapes.

They went along inspecting and admiring the room. There came a loud explosion from somewhere outside the palace. It was followed by a series of additional explosions. The Rosencraft turned to the entrance. The doors flew wide open and an abundance of energy swept over the room. It was enough to send Phawkes from the floor back to Tea's head. Smoke poured in from the hallway. The continuing energy blew the smoke through the room away from the door. A familiar voice came through the noise of the flames in the hall. The first to appear through the smoke stood about five feet, seven inches tall. On his left arm was a lady his same height. They were accompanied by nine others walking close behind. They moved slowly and carefree, almost as though they had no knowledge they just walked right through a large explosion, not that it was anywhere near enough to phase the likes of them anyway. They caused the explosion, so they would not be stupid enough to take themselves out at the same time. They walked directly past Renold and to their thrones.

"Renold! I would like to know why our escort never showed up, and why when trying to enter my own castle, my own guards opened fire on myself, my queen and the lords and ladies of my court - you know I hate killing my own guards, because I then have to replace those guards. I hate that!"

"My Pharaoh, it seems that Renold has been entertaining guests who enjoy masquerading as us. Moreover, I suspect that they more enjoy death for daring such an awful transgression,"

"You are correct my queen. Thus I leave you to be judge, jury, and if need be, executioner, of these unwelcome guests and our poor, foolish friend Renold,"

"Am I crazy or are we looking at clones of ourselves?"

"I would say that is a safe guess Rini. They are a bit defective though. It seems that they intend to try and kill us and Renold here,"

"I believe you are correct Kenshin. Do you believe that Lynette is behind this?"

"No. For some reason or another, Sisi, I don't feel that this particular incident is Lynette's doing," As Kenshin finished his statement, the Queen sent a massive energy blast with nothing more than a wave of her hand. Kenshin neutralized the shot by drawing his sword.

"It would seem, ladies and gentleman, that we have a challenge in these intruders. Very well. I suppose it shall be an entertaining event. Yami, I leave you in charge here. Lafiel and I will retire to our chambers now. I hope that you all will have a bit of fun. For providing us an entertaining show, I will allow you to live Renold. Otherwise, my queen and I wish you a good evening,"

"As you wish Yugi. We send our gratitude to you and your queen." With that, Yugi and Lafiel of this new Rosencraft vanished to the balcony and walked out of the chambers through one of the doors. Renold had already scurried away to the entrance of the room and out the door.

"As stated by the Pharaoh Yugi, you eleven, no doubt sent here by Lynette, are to be destroyed. So is the command of the master of this universe and all others. Now, perish!"

The nine remaining in the thrones rose to ready for attack. The true Rosencraft nonchalantly gathered together to talk.

"Is this a joke? What's going on around her?"

"Of course this is a joke, Lafiel. Everyone knows that Yugi would choose me as his queen,"

"This is not the time, Runa," Kenshin began. "Whatever the situation is here, we have eleven confused individuals that want to attack us, that we do. How do we respond?"

"We try and reason with them. If need be, we defend ourselves. Confused or not, something strange is going on here. Our enemy over there is not just a group of some ordinary jokers playing a game. They each seem to definitely have some power. I cannot sense their full power levels but I know my own power and that imitation Anzu is pretty close,"

"I agree with Anzu. I say we try and get some answers," Yami stated.

They quickly went off to the defensive. The other Rosencraft had enough waiting and went forth with a highly aggressive attack. Tea deployed an energy shield to buffet the first barrage of energy attacks. Phawkes screeched angrily towards the oncoming assault.

"Hold on just a moment. I don't know what is happening here, but this attack is not necessary. We have no intentions of causing harm," Yugi tried to reason.

"You who imitate our great Pharaoh dare to speak of meaning no harm? That is an insult to his majesty. You all will die for it,"

"Yugi is not imitating anyone. Besides, he is not the Pharaoh. Yami is the Pharaoh. He has been the Pharaoh since after the Great War between Earth and Nemesis. Even in his absence during the attack of Kiram and Hiei, he has continued his rule as Pharaoh. My Yugi will be the Pharaoh one day but not yet. Maybe if we sit down and talk for a moment, we can straighten everything out," Rini added, going to Yugi's aide to rebuff the attack from this other Tea.

"Maybe it is better that you cease to talk because all you seem to be doing is increasing the amount of evidence against you. To claim the Pharaoh as yours, you imitation of Rini, is treason and outrageous. The Empress will be happy to have your head for that comment. Addition of the attempt to usurp the throne of Yugi after Yami had already given the honor of that position after wedding me, only makes it even worse for you."

"Alright this is weird. Lafiel is married to Yugi and Tea is married to Yami? This is just too much," Runa began to laugh. The other Runa frowned at this outburst.

"Enough senseless jabber, I was ordered by the Pharaoh Yugi and the Empress Lafiel to destroy you eleven imposters. Rosencruez, you are ordered to destroy your counterpart. Do not allow them to live – that is their punishment for disrespecting the honor and sanctity of this kingdom,"

"This wouldn't be necessary if you all would just listen for a moment. Jeez you people are so intolerant," Noa's comment went unheard. The roar of a dozen blasts made it impossible to hear anything else at all. Yami, Anzu, Rini, Noa, Runa, Sisi, May, Noa and Tea all scattered to different directions with their doubles close behind them. Laifel and Yugi could do nothing more than look on as spectators while the battle escalated. The fury of eighteen of the most powerful beings to ever live rang loud throughout the chamber echoing with ferocious intensity. Phawkes took flight and perched itself on the balcony. No matter how much they tried to follow, it was impossible for Yugi and Lafiel to keep tracks as just onlookers. As the battle continued, the pace quickened. The room that was said to have been masterfully crafted through extensive and delicate planning and work in a time frame of somewhere between three and four months, was being torn apart in a time frame of three to four minutes. It was a battle going nowhere fast. It was by this time that the Pharaoh Yami ended the fight.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to go elsewhere for the answers we seek,"

"What makes you think that we are going to allow you to leave just like that?"

"What makes you think you have a choice in our decision?"

Phawkes soared from the balcony to Tea. The Rosencraft gathered together and left the chamber via teleportation. The Rosencruez showed some degree of surprise at the abrupt departure. The chamber lay like an unfinished construction project from the entry up to halfway to the thrones. It was easy to see that a battle of fierce power took place not a minute ago. Some of the rubble was still smoldering with the heat from the powerful energy blasts. Yami turned and walked to the throne. The rest of the Rosencruez followed. Noa threw his hands up behind his head in exasperation.

"I give up, anyone have a clue why what just happened, happened?"

"I would like to know that as well. That person, that Runa imitation, was a highly unfavorable creature,"

"Well Runa, I must say that she did indeed do an acceptable job in her appearance as well as her mimicry of the attacks you love to use so much,"

"You're not trying to get me angry, are you big brother?"

"I would never dream of such a thing my dear little sister, indeed I wouldn't,"

"Renold, you sniveling little coward, get in here!" Renold scrambled back through the broken doors of the chamber and bowed before Yami.

"Yes my liege. I am here to serve you,"

"You are lucky to have been given your life by the Queen and the Pharaoh. You have one week to restore this room the state it was in before those intruders entered our domain. Your job right now is to see to it that the ship that the intruders were on is locked up. Anyone trying to resist or claim that ship is to be apprehended and his or her capture brought to our attention. Have the Patrol Guard units Aegis through Raven begin a galactic sweep for those eleven imposters. I want the Patrol Guard commander to report before me immediately,"

"At once your highness," Renold was off again to complete his assigned task.

"Yami, why send out the Patrol Guard? Are you actually worried about this?"

"I think we all are, May. You all know as well as I do that those were no mere copies. Their energy levels were much too close to ours. Lynette does not have the kind of power needed to create duplicates that powerful and if she does, that is even more reason to find those things and stop them now. I also think that it is time to put an end to Lynette. She has been a thorn in our side for far too long. I also believe they need to pay for insulting us as they did,"

"I agree that Lynette needs to be dealt with, but I do not think that she is involved in this the way we think. Lynette may be from our family bloodline but she is pathetic compared to us. Those eleven are much too powerful to be manipulated by such a lowly creature as Lynette. They are from somewhere else. Though it is somewhat flattering that they chose to mimic our image as powerful beings, they must be destroyed before they become much stronger. I must say that my counterpart was a bit too powerful for my liking. I suppose we could always try to capture them and turn them into out personal slaves,"

"I think we have enough of those, Rini. I also don't like the idea of the subjects seeing two identical Pharaoh's,"

"Why don't we leave this to the ones whose decision it is to make. The Pharaoh and the Queen should be the one's to make the final decision, not us," It was in the wake of that statement that Yugi and Lafiel re-emerged from the doors.

"I must say, from the looks of things, you all did have quite the battle. But from what I have heard, the battle is not over with as of yet. Explain what has happened,"

"Yes Yugi. It would seem that our opponent is very powerful, more powerful than Lynette. They were disgraceful in their attempt to claim that you and your Queen as not the legitimate rulers of the universe. The imitation of Rini was audacious enough to claim that you were to marry her. They did, however, flee in our battle through teleportation. The Patrol Guard commander is on his way over here and the ship they used to get here is being locked up. We believe that these intruders should be hunted down and brought to us for execution immediately. We also feel that Lynette should be taken care of at the same time. I have ordered that ships in units Aegis through Raven be put on standby for galactic sweep. We of course await the approval of you and your Queen," Yami reported.

"I see. Very well, I have no problems with that. Do you have any objections my dear?"

"None, Yugi, as long as I have the head of that Rini myself, I will be happy. I will not stand for the way she tried to insult me," The Patrol Guard commander entered at that moment. He was a class A Hawk. His name was Sith. A powerful Hawk when compared to all others except the royal leaders in the number of eleven. He was known for his swift and decisive battles. But his second commander was better known for her ruthless and overpowering brute force attacks. This has helped to gain her, Commander O-Ren Ishii Leang, favoritism among the Rosencruez. She was a human with higher than normal magical powers, similar to what Teana's were when Yamu first met her. She entered directly behind Commander Sith. They both bowed and then saluted Yugi once they reached a reasonable distance in front of him.

"Your majesty, I believe you have summoned me here. I await your every command,"

"Commander Sith, you have done very well under me. You and Commander O-Ren have completed every task we have presented to you with great accuracy. Surrounding my court are so many unreliable individuals that I often cannot see those that actually take the time to avoid making me upset. You have another mission.

"Today, Renold stupidly allowed individuals parading as us to enter this castle and this chamber. They managed to escape once we arrived here. We have decided it is time to get rid of them and our long time nuisance Lynette as well. Your job is to find them and destroy them as soon as possible with the exception of Rini. My lady Lafiel has requested that Rini be captured so that she may kill her herself,"

"Your majesties, I would be honored to take on this mission as you have so directed. We will complete your decree in a timely manner to suit your wishes. I will leave at once to begin the operations,"

"Very good Commander O-Ren. Your success will be commended," She left the chamber quickly and with apparent joy. Commander Sith began to explain the projections for completion of the assignment when a series of screams rang through the partially ruined hall. Next came Lynette, the Lynette from the Rosencraft's woes, walking in through the chamber entrance.

"Hello there, Yugi! Are you happy to see me?"

"Lynette. It is very bold of you to come here to us in such an open manner. Commander Sith, kill her."

"Oh please," Lynette raised her finger to the Commander. She waved her finger from side to side, the Lucifer Hawk thrown about like a child's toy. Lynette closed her hand and Sith exploded. "Did you really think that such a pathetic specimen could dream of giving me a scratch?"

"While that was an entertaining display, I must say that I have never seen you so violent and unmerciful. At any rate, I suppose you are here for the usual request – us to surrender our control on the universe, relinquish all our powers and accept banishment to the outer reaches of the depths of space… Do not waste our time."

"Yugi, please tell Lafiel to keep her comments to herself, I was speaking to you and no one else,"

"You are trying my patience you disgusting excuse for a Lucifer Hawk. You're lucky I don't kill you right now!" Lafiel screeched.

"As I was saying, Yugi, I am not the Lynette that you think I am. I came here to warn you. They are a very powerful group and are likely planning on making you fall – they have one of those good-guy things going. My assumption is that they will soon meet with my not so favorable, otherworldly twin in the same fashion that they met with you,"

"And why should we believe you?"

"First off, why are we allowing you to live?"

"I was not speaking to either you Yami or you Noa. Now, Yugi, if you make me your Queen, I will gladly assist you. If not, I'd like to stay and watch what happens,"

"In case you have forgotten, I am the Queen of all outer space. You have the nerve to ask my husband to marry you? You must be crazy to ever consider such a thing!" Lafiel barked.

"My Pharaoh, Lady Lafiel, allow me the honor of removing this long time annoyance once and for all."

"You have my permission Noa," Lafiel quickly approved.

"Thank you my queen. You have troubled us for the last time, Lynette. It is time for you to die,"

"You know, Yugi, you aren't as intelligent as the Yugi I know. I would hate to leave you one Hawk short for an upcoming battle, but I will if I have to,"

"Your discussion with the Pharaoh is over. You battle me now," Noa charged out an energy blast. Lynette sidestepped the attack easily. Noa moved forward with a barrage of energy blasts. Lynette floated backwards to avoid the attacks. She found her path stopped suddenly. With lightning quick speed, Noa got behind Lynette. His palm was flat against her back, ready for the final blow.

"It ends now," he declared with full confidence.

"I agree with you Noa, too bad for you," Lynette turned around and stuck her arm through Noa's heart. In a last desperate attack, he fired another blast at point blank range. It served no purpose. It had no effect at all. Lynette pulled her arm out of the sheath that was Noa's body. His body fell to the floor. A flower immediately blossomed from the hole in his chest. The Rosencruez were stunned to see Noa dead in such a brief moment. Lynette proceeded to lick her hands clean of the blood. She then pulled from the flower a large seed. She raised it to the candlelight and watched it for a moment. Noa's body meanwhile turned to a pile of sand.

"You know, this is only the third Animus Flower seed of Nebulous I have ever been able to obtain. You have to kill a Lucifer Hawk of a decent level to get a seed of Nebulous – this one should be especially good. I think I'll take a look around, see what you've done with my castle. I'll come back when my Yugi gets here. You look and sound like the Rosencraft, but you are not remotely like them. See ya!" She vanished, supposedly to go sight seeing.

"Pharaoh, should I go to find her?"

"No May. That won't be necessary. That individual has proven that she has no objection to killing, but has no concern with killing us – at least trying to. She appears convinced that she is here from someplace else. She is not the Lynette that we have been pursuing. If it is true, then we must expect our doubles from earlier today to return. I do want her activities monitored; I don't want some stranger to have that much freedom of movement in my castle. Once we are done with the imposters, we will destroy that Lynette as well. It is your honor alone, my Queen,"

"I will be delighted to, Yugi,"

"I thought you would be, Lafiel. I want this to be taken care of immediately. My queen and I do not wish to waste time dealing with this gross inconvenience,"

Meanwhile, the real Rosencraft found themselves on the other side of the planet. Had they known the planet well, they would have known that the now ruined building they stood before was what remained of Queen Relyna's palace. Once, it was a majestic symbol of peace on Nemesis. Now it was a pile of forgotten rubble. Although long abandoned, it held a special quality, a certain unique and lovely mysticism.

"Well that surely was a wild ride. What's next? A Shadow Duel I hope,"

"Actually Runa, that might not be a bad idea,"

"May might be right. If our enemy here is using Nemesis as a base, we should probably use our home,"

"If its still there, Sisi. With all that seems to be going on, you have to wonder if the Shadow Realm is still there,"

"Hopefully it is. Phawkes is getting hungry and, come to think of it, so am I,"

"We can't do anything else but try, Tea,"

"I don't think that you all will be going anywhere right now. As the second behind the Queen Lafiel, I'm afraid that you all are to be killed. The Rosencruez will not stand for your kind if insolence," It was Tea, of the Rosencruez.

"Our last name is Rosencraft, not Rosencruez,"

"We removed ourselves from that name a long time ago. We are the Rosencruez and you are dead – you ignorant masqueraders," She raised her hand with one finger pointed to the air. A shot of lightning screamed into the clouds. They became very dark and swirled around in a growing spiral. From the center of the vortex came a large, blue stone. It crashed to the planet destroying what little remained of the old palace. The air was filled with soil and debris from the impact. As the dust began to settle, there came a rumble and the sound of grinding stone. Through the cloud of dust came the ancient Saint Paladin of Chaos, Obelisk the Tormentor. The massive monster's eyes were blazing red. Tea Rosencruez floated next to the beast's head.

"That is not what I expected. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is,"

"I'm afraid that is exactly what you think it is Lafiel; that is the Saint Paladin of Chaos, Obelisk the Tormentor,"

"My, my, you have done your homework indeed. No one knows anything about this servant of ours. I would ask you how it is you discovered him, but as I am sure you already know, you won't be around long enough for it to matter,"

"I don't know what else to do but try it,"

"Try what? What are you planning to do Rini?"

"Well Runa, if she wants to turn this into a confrontation with a Saint Beast, then I will," Rini raised her hand to the sky similarly to the way Tea Rosencruez did. The Shadow Necklace glowed to life. The clouds, still present from Obelisk's summoning, were now energized with lightning. Slifer the Sky Dragon swerved down to Rini's side ready to battle. The powerful dragon stared at Obelisk and Obelisk stared back at Slifer.

"The scene here has become very tense. We tried to explain our presence when we were at the castle, but you would not listen. Being able to summon Obelisk the Tormentor means that you must have at least some knowledge of the Saint Beasts and therefore must know that a battle right now against the Saint Dragon of Osiris, Slifer the Sky Dragon would be a very long and daunting task. My suggestion is that we take the time right now to talk."

"Please Yami Rosencraft. The Rosencruez do not have time for your nonsense. We are beyond the point of talking. You know, a member of your little group was at our palace not more than five minutes ago. She was looking for Yugi. Too bad we have to kill her. She was able to get the best of Noa, although I can't say it wasn't his own fault. She and I could have gotten along great, but alas, the Pharaoh has ordered her death as well as yours. I am sure that Lynette is meeting hers as we speak. Your end is going to come now, even if this planet has to be torn apart to do it,"

"You're insane!"

"You aren't the first and probably won't be the last to say that to me,"

"We can't let her do this. If we fight, this planet could easily be destroyed under the force of these two Saint Beasts. If we don't fight, she might just level everything in sight,"

"Then allow me to assist," A stream of energy surged between the two sides preventing the possibility of either side attacking. The attack originated from a Blue Eyes Red Serpent Night Dragon. Beside the coiling dragon was Lynette. Her right hand was rested gently on the head of the dragon that was responsible for the attack.

"Nice to see you again, Tea. I didn't know that you all were having a falling out. I would allow you to continue tearing each other apart but if you are going to somehow manipulate one of my dragons, I can't ignore it. I must say that what I have heard is very hilarious. You guys are a riot. I don't mind if you destroy your own palace and kingdom, but I don't want you to use my Slifer to do it or for you to take this battle to any innocent beings,"

"What are you doing here Lynette. I was sure that the others would have destroyed you by now. Yugi and Lafiel will not be too happy to see you still here,"

"That is fine. They can't really hope to kill me when I have not been at the castle for a very long time, not since you all took it from my brother when you killed him,"

"So, you are not with these insubordinate jerks. That doesn't matter. You still have plenty of previous offenses that you must pay for. I will delight in killing you all here and now."

"Let's play a little game instead. How about you try and find us?" Lynette shot a pulse of energy through the air. When the light cleared, Tea was looking at nothing but the battle scarred land. Lynette Rosencruez, the Rosencraft, and the dragons, were gone. They went to a place that the Rosencraft knew, but the Rosencruez had no knowledge of. The Rosencraft had reached their destination, the mystifying Shadow Realm. To their delight, the Rosencraft found the Shadow Realm had not changed. The sights and sounds were just as they had been when they left. Lynette was bouncing around joyously with a lighthearted giggle. They were outside the castle in the courtyard. The dragons, Slifer and the Red Serpent Night Dragon, flew over the castle and into the Dragon's Lair.

"Did you see that look on Tea's face? I always have so much fun when I can ruin the Rosencruez's plans. Hello, my name is Lynette, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind my interfering with whatever it was you all were doing, but if you enjoy dressing up like the Rosencruez to get under their skin, I'm a fan. I must say however, that I didn't really like you using my dragon, especially against them. They would only be happier if they could force the destruction of a planet. I also have a question as to how you bought out my dragon, Slifer, in the first place. You guys are pretty quiet. What's the matter? Why don't you guys take off those disguises?"

"Wow! You can really talk can't you?"

"That wasn't very nice,"

"Forgive Runa. She is understandably a little shocked,"

"Well, I guess so. Can you at least tell me your real names?"

"The thing is Lynette, my real name is Tea and we are who we look like. We are the Rosencraft, not the Rosencruez. We aren't from this world and we really don't know what is going on,"

"What a crazy thing to say. You really play your roles out to the hilt don't you? Oh, well. If you don't want to tell me who you really are, then you don't have to,"

"We aren't lying to you. We are here from a world almost exactly like this one, but everything is backwards. You are evil in our world and we have been trying to stop you from destroying the universe,"

"Really," Lynette stated sarcastically. "If nothing here is right, then that means that you guys are not really evil,"

"Yes,"

"And that you, Lafiel and Yugi, are not really the Queen and Pharaoh…"

"Not for sometime will Yugi be the Pharaoh,"

"Then no one will mind if I do this," Lynette walked up beside Yugi and kissed him. Runa, Rini, Tea, and Lafiel gawked horrifyingly at the act. The jaws of the rest dropped as they prepared themselves for what they were sure would be a very heated argument.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What, you said he wasn't married to Lafiel, so therefore he isn't taken,"

"Yes he is taken – by ME!"

"Forgive, Runa. She is a little confused. Yugi is to be married to me,"

"No, I believe that Runa and Rini are incorrect. Yugi will become Pharaoh with me be his side,"

"Who's to say that I won't claim the future Pharaoh for myself?"

"Get real Lynette! Just a moment ago, you didn't believe that really was Yugi!"

"So, you don't buy a diamond unless you know it's real first do you?"

"Before Yugi is torn limb from limb by these enraged women, shouldn't we come up with a plan of getting to our own world?"

"You're right, Noa. If you don't mind putting this little feud off for a while, it would be greatly appreciated if you ladies quit your bickering and get back to the matter at hand,"

"Fine! But I see Lynette even look the wrong way at Yugi I'm going to see to it that it never happens again," Lynette childishly stuck out her tongue at Rini. They walked the short distance to the castle. Yugi had an expression of a man on his way to be put to death before a firing squad as Lynette, Lafiel, Rini, and Runa walked on either side of him. Tea was gently stroking Phawkes' head as she walked about three paces behind Yugi. She could tell he was uncomfortable and sighed quietly for him.

The Shadow Realm had not changed at all – the apparent ruler was the exception. The low grass was a lush green. It rested still as a stone with no wind blowing now. The roar of the waterfall was soft and gentle. There was a sound that was almost certainly a Blue-Eyes White Dragon stirring below the castle. The town just outside the castle complex was alive with sound; nothing distinct but definitely the sound of happy people going about their usual business. There was not a single thing that seemed out of place save the fact that in this their home, the Rosencraft were being escorted into their castle by Lynette instead of them escorting her into eternal imprisonment in the Dark Spire.

Despite her obvious single upsetting action, Lynette proved to be just as Yami, Rini and Anzu remembered her, as she was before her mother was killed by Sephiroth. She seemed happy and carefree – not at all like the evil, vicious and heartless Queen of Destruction that they now had to stop. The Pharaoh and the Queens of the Shadow Realm often felt some responsibility for how Lynette had turned out. They had so much to deal with having lost their parents at the same time to the same man; they had lost touch with their early childhood friend and she turned to evil – the same way her brother had. That is what they felt from time to time, but they knew there was nothing they could really have done. Children less than ten thrust into the position of rulers of an entire planet and another dimension while having to develop their unique powers and still hold them secret from all of existence outside the Shadow Realm. It is a daunting task that cannot have any distractions. They had to face the same problems that Lynette faced but they just couldn't do anything to help her. For this, in part, they only wanted to lock her away, not kill her. As they walked along, Lynette dropped back so that she could hold on to Yugi. Four of the ladies frowned and two of the gentlemen could do nothing more than roll their eyes.

"So you guys really are from another world. What are you doing here?"

"We didn't come here on purpose, probably. We were on your trail, the you that is like the creatures you call the Rosencruez, while trying to find this legendary sword when we encountered a force. It told us that we would have to pass some sort of test in order to continue on and obtain the sword we were looking for. Next thing you know, we're being escorted to Nemesis like royalty and run into our own copies. By the way, do you mind letting go of Yugi's arm?" Lynette pretended to not hear Rini's last request.

"I suppose that makes some sort of sense. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, we don't really know how to get out of here. This place used to be our home and there is only one Shadow Realm. We also don't feel it is wise to leave this world with those individuals on Nemesis in control,"

"You mean that you plan to challenge them? That would be great! I have waited a long time to see the day when I could get some help in dethroning them," Lynette's voice went from that of the happy her to a much more serious tone.

"Can you tell us what has happened that the world is how it has become?"

"Sure Yugi. Can we talk in the Dragon's Lair? It is time for me to feed my young Hyozanryu," Lynette's smile returned and she took to the air. The others followed behind her into the Dragon's Lair. The sky was overcast as rain threatened. A gentle breeze swept over the lair when they touched down. A light rain began to fall as the clouds overhead darkened. The baby Hyozanryu was at the edge of the lake. Its diamond like skin shone a rainbow of colors. The dragon ran to Lynette; it was too young to fly yet. Sisi raised a force field around them as a shield from the rain that was beginning to pick up. Feeling a sense of nostalgia for her own young Hyozanryu Runa forgot, for the moment, her dislike towards Lynette just to get near the little one. She rubbed its crystallized scales giggling cheerfully as the dragon wriggled around. The dragon happily rubbed its smooth nose against Runa's hand.

"You like it?"

"Yes, very much. Kenshin and Yugi gave me one as an engagement present,"

"Yugi and Kenshin? Both of them? But..."

"Don't ask about it, just leave it alone or we'll be here debating it forever," May interjected before Lynette could finish. Lynette didn't press the subject. She materialized a bowl of food for the dragon and set both on the grass. Tea followed suit and brought forward food for Phawkes.

"So Lynette, what is the story with this reality?" Lynette bowed her head at first not saying a word. She was deep in her own thoughts for a moment, thoughts that were not as pleasant as one would care for taking a trip down memory lane. She raised her head once again to look into the rainy sky. She sighed and began her story.

"It began very, very, very long ago. There was one family that ruled Nemesis. That is the family my self and the group you look like, the Rosencruez, are from. After the king, Alexander Rosencraft, died, the planet erupted into civil war. Alexander had three children with his wife who had died shortly before he had. His children were too young to take the throne so the throne was to automatically revert to the closest relative of the king and queen until the children came of age to rule. The two families, however, that of Alexander and his wife Anastacia, became bitterly at ends over which family had the right to rule. Neither family had ever liked the other; not even the marriage of their children could quell their animosity. There were even rumors that Anastacia was murdered so that Alexander's family would be able to rule unopposed for eternity, but Anastacia's family learned the plot and had Alexander murdered as well. Of course you must know that even back then, killing not in battle was the worst crime one could commit and unspeakable when it came to the royal family so those notions had been dismissed.

"What happened next was nothing but a long and fierce war over the throne of Nemesis. Neither side was willing to compromise their desires. Anastacia and Alexander's children, Elizabeth, Roland and Genosa I, finally settled the issue. Their family had spent so much time fighting each other that they forgot that the three children were the true heirs to the throne. The children grew up and grew tired of being used as pawns in their bid for power. Because everyone still had the memory of the children constantly being used to justify the actions of the war, nothing could be done when they came out of the shadows, so to speak, and made their own resolution to the chaos. They divided the planet amongst themselves. Elizabeth and her husband Walter took one-third, Roland and his wife Jessikah took another third, Genosa I and his wife Jennifer took the final one third of the planet.

"That plan only served as a much purpose as a band-aid on a deep wound; it stopped some of the blood, but did nothing to heal the problem. In fact, is made things worse. Walter turned out to be just as greedy as anyone else and took steps to separate his part of the family from the others completely. They started experiments for creating an immortality elixir. While it did not work on them, it worked almost perfectly in transferring over to the birth of their children. If Walter and Elizabeth were evil, then there is no word that can describe the extent of the evil entrenched in their children Yamiyugi and Jun. When Jun turned twelve, her brother eleven, the two of them killed their parents. They then married each other and had three children, Yami, Rini and Anzu. The only flaw in Yamiyugi and Jun's immortality was the reliance on consuming human blood. Their children were immune to that set back. Because of that, their parents used their DNA to create more like them. My mother was an unwilling pawn in that endeavor. My brother Genosa III and I were the result. As you know, an immortal can still be killed by another that is as powerful as they are.

"Anzu and Rini created their fusion Anastasia and absorbed their mother. Yami absorbed his own father Yamiyugi and they thus became an impassible fortress of power that stands at the forefront of power in the Lucifer Hawk dynasty. Everyone that was turned into an immortal of similar power was made to join them. All others, like my brother and parents, were killed if they opposed. There is no one left that can be said to stand a chance against them. I have been doing what I can for a very long time. Even Yami and his sisters have been getting bored. Only several years ago, Yami just gave up his claim to the throne of the universe. He and his queen, his sister's fusion, appointed Yugi and his queen Lafiel to be rulers. Yami and his sisters are much more powerful than the rest, so although Yugi and Lafiel are in charge in name and in backing, Anzu, Rini and Yami can easily make any decree they wish. For fourteen thousand years, that side of the Rosencruez family has turned the universe into a desolate place only so that they could forever prolong their disgusting rule,"

"I believe that unless anyone has any objections, we are obligated to remove our evil counterparts from their roost. One day is too long for creatures like that to call themselves the court of the Pharaoh, that it is,"

"What do you intend on doing then Kenshin? I have already told you that Yami, Rini and Anzu can't be defeated,"

"I would have to disagree with you, Lynette. I know there is no way that I am invincible. We must, however, finish this before Lynette Rosencraft gets here. She would like nothing more than to turn this into a blood bath, her and her evil creation,"

"What do you mean Yami?"

"That isn't really important right now. Let's get going. Noa, Lafiel, Sisi, May and Tea, I want you all to get our ship back. The rest of us will take care of the Rosencruez,"

"Are you sure, Yami?"

"Trust me, this won't take long,"

They all left the Shadow Realm together. Only the Lynette they discovered, Yami, Yugi, Rini, Runa, and Kenshin went to the palace on Nemesis. Yami lead the way into the palace, not stopping at the front doors. Lynette followed behind them watching in amazement. She had been battling the Rosencruez for a very long time, yet these people that looked exactly like her enemy were sure that they could end it all today.

They encountered only a few Hawks on the way, none of which seemed anxious to attack. It was as though they had a caution sign marked across themselves. Yami did not hesitate once he reached the doors to the chamber where the Rosencruez were. The new door proved that some repair work was under way. Noise from behind the door told that there was also work being done to repair the destroyed floor. Yami pushed open the door. There were low-level Hawks inside but no sign of the Rosencruez. The workers stopped the moment they saw Yami. They froze for a moment and then left. Yami walked to the center of the chamber. The others stood by the door.

"The game is over, whoever you are," Lynette looked around completely puzzled. There was no one in the room but them.

"Whom are you talking to?"

"Sorry Lynette, but you aren't real. I don't know who is behind this, but they are going to be made to stop right now,"

"What do you mean I'm not real?"

"You're finally here Yami. How's it going Yugi? Are you ready to come with me and leave the rest of those fools, Yugi?" Trinity was sitting on the railing of the gallery. She had a devilish smile that showed her fangs, sharp and glistening.

"Where is your master?"

"Your not being much nicer to me than that fake Noa was to miss Lynette. He was killed for that. Would you like to test my patience, Yami?"

"Who is that?" Lynette Rosencruez questioned in a whisper.

"That is an evil creation of Lynette Rosencraft," Rini answered in an equally low tone.

"I have no objection to you just watching, you or your master,"

"You don't care to see me, Yami? I'm hurt," Lynette Rosencraft had now appeared in the chamber standing a few feet away from Yami. "You prefer this cheap alternative to me?"

"Lynette! Why are you and your abomination here?" Yami spun away from her as she pressed in close to him for her taunts.

"She is not an abomination. She is a marvelous supporter of my ambitions,"

"I only ask that for now, you stay out of this. You have done more than enough already," he restated.

"Fine. But you better make this interesting. This has been very boring so far,"

"That is supposed to be me? That is hilarious," Lynette laughed aloud.

"If you want me to keep out of this Yami, then you had better finish this before that fake makes me mad. You know I'm impatient," Lynette stared at the other her. Like two little children, they stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Then I will end this for you. I will end this ruse and I will end your lives," The voice came from an unidentifiable source. The room became dark. Lynette Rosencruez faded away into nothingness. As though he were looking into a mirror, Yami found himself staring down himself.

"Who are you?"

"Whom does it look like? I am you," the mirror image replied.

"You are not me. I thought you said these games were done?"

"This is no game. Maybe you need a little convincing," The one claiming to be Yami transformed into Vash right before their eyes.

"Impossible!"

"Maybe I should take it a step further?" The imposter did as he said he would and went further, returning to the image of Yami but garbing himself in a complete red suit, smiling with long fangs, fangs like that Trinity had revealed earlier.

"Do you believe me now?"

"No way! That looks like he just went full tilt into Lucifer Hawk power. That is not possible," Rini's tone conveyed the deep shock of this imposter. Yami stood his ground, unshaken.

"Rini is right. It is as I thought. You are not even of Lucifer Hawk descent. There is no Lucifer Hawk blood in your body at all. Nor is there Human blood in you. You are an alien creature that excels in promoting the image of people and things that you have seen before. You are nowhere near as strong as me. If you think you can scare me away by pretending that you can reach the levels of power that I can, much less those of unlocked Lucifer Hawk blood, then you are sadly mistaken," Rini and the others, including Lynette, were shocked.

"I'm impressed. You have almost everything correct. I do copy the images of beings I have seen. But I can also copy their powers when I copy their image. Every power you have, I have. And to make hope for your survival more baseless, I am not subject to those same limitations that cause you to lose control. You have no hope whatsoever. It's all over now!" He laughed deeply. It was not only his image that looked like Yami, but his voice sounded like Yami's and his laugh did as well. Yami scoffed at the chameleon's boast.

"You dare scoff at me?"

"You are pathetic."

"What? How dare you?"

"There is a Shadow Duel monster called Change Slime. It has very little attack strength but it has a special ability. It can mimic the attack and defense of any opponent it engages in battle. An inexperienced duelist would likely see this monster as an impassible fortress. It seems hopeless, a monster that can automatically change itself so that its attack becomes its opponent's attack. But an experienced duelist knows that there is a simple way around that. Change Slime can actually take on only the original attack and defense of an opponent, therefore, all one needs to do is increase the power of their monster and Change Slime is easily eliminated. Whatever power level you have seen me at before is as powerful as you can get, but I can far exceed that," There was a certain air of confidence and seriousness in that last expression. It was clear that he was not bluffing.

"You must be blind or insane or both. You mean to tell me that you can exceed your own highest level?"

"What you are now is not close to my highest level,"

"You are delusional. I think you are the one playing games now. I am you as a Lucifer Hawk. You cannot bluff against me. You know, I know, and everyone here knows that this here is the highest level of power one of you all can reach,"

"Have you ever seen what happens when one of us looses a limb?"

"What?"

"How about when we are shot by an ordinary person with an ordinary gun?"

"What kind of a question is that? Are you trying to stall for time or something?"

"I guess that you haven't. Come on demon. Try me!" The others were speechless spectators. Yami's words were more like that which they would have expected from Lynette or her creation, not the Pharaoh. Lynette gaped at him for a moment as she stared at Yami. He had a somewhat disturbing look about him. He was grinning at his imposter not in defiance or even contempt, but as though he were waiting for him to step forward and make a real challenge, not just talk. It was as though Yami wanted to fight. Lynette overcame her amazement. A smile crossed her lips. She spoke quietly to her creation.

"Trinity, whatever you do, do not interrupt the Pharaoh. Keep an eye on the coming battle. You may find yourself in need of the knowledge you gain from this,"

"If you say so, Ms. Lynette…" Trinity answered, her attention already fixated on Yami.

"So now you try to insult me?"

"I have only stated what you are, a vile demon. If you don't like it, then maybe you should run home to the pits of Demon World that you crawled out of,"

"Do you hope to get anywhere by insulting me?"

"I only hope to finish this. As Lynette said, it has been boring so far. I thought that you might be able to make things interesting, but I see that I am wrong now. You are nothing but a weakling. You get by with scaring away your opponents who are too afraid of their own shadow to stand up to it. If you are not as weak as I believe then please prove it now. Attack me! Use everything that you have!"

"You are pretty anxious to die. That is funny. I have never met anyone so prepared to leave this world once and for all. I usually get to torture them much longer."

"I could care less what you enjoy, demon scum. Your existence is a humiliation to those that call themselves noble demons. Even the putrid demon trash that I have disposed of in the past were better suited for my time. I have been patient long enough. I could have ended this long ago. Either attack me or I will not give you the chance to see the slightest bit of the power you thought you had,"

"As you wish. I will send you to an early grave!" The imposter began to surge with power. His energy skyrocketed. His mouth widened to a great grit of teeth, accented by his long sharp fangs. It seemed as though he was not lying when he said that his power was equal to and greater than Yami's. But Yami stood where he was simply smiling. His cape was flapping wildly due to the wake of his imposter's energy increase.

"Yes, that's it. Power up until you are blue in the face. Give it everything you've got parasitic worm. Make yourself as strong as you can. Make known your true form, the form of the demon beast that you were before you killed so many. I will send you to the pits of Hades where you belong,"

"Hah ha hah! You have sealed your fate," The imposter mocked as his power continued to increase. "To think that the Pharaoh would be stupid enough to misunderstand his own power. It is truly a sad thing to see that someone that is supposed to be so great is so pathetic," He completed his power increase.

"Me, pathetic? It is you who cannot understand my power. You have tried to harness a power far too complex for you to understand. Enough of this! Do you understand why I have no choice but to destroy you? Once I read into your mind and found out of what you did, you are worse than Lynette's abomination. Anzu, Rini, allow me authorization!"

"What are you babbling about? You cannot possibly hope to defeat me," Anzu had appeared next to her sister along with the others.

"You have my authorization Yami. By my name Anzu, I give authorization,"

"Mine as well. By my name Rini, I give authorization,"

"Authorization received and confirmed. Activating Control Arts Restriction Level System. Unlocking the Craft. Releasing Control Arts Restriction to level four," Energy swathed the room. "Craft to remain unlocked until the target has been eternally silenced,"

"I think we better back away a little. This is usually a dangerous situation," They did as Anzu advised and stepped away from Yami. His power felt empty. They could feel a power there, but were unable to find out a level for that power.

"Are you ready demon? I promise to make this as quick as possible, Chameleon,"

The chameleon moved quickly to Yami's left. He created a sword out of energy and cut off Yami's arm. Yami did not move an inch. Chameleon swung his sword again and was able to cut off Yami's right arm from the elbow down. Chameleon retreated, thinking that Yami was just about done. He had succeeded in cutting off both of Yami's arms, surely leaving him to bleed himself dry. That was not the case, however. Yami laughed a grim laugh.

"I see that you have answered my previous question. You don't have a clue as to what happens when you try to destroy my body,"

"Why aren't you dead? You should be bleeding to death!"

"You cannot kill me with such an archaic attack. I should never have thought that I needed to use the Craft against you. It can be very risky if I had gone to level one, but I knew that it wasn't necessary to go that far. Feel free to try again, if you think you can before I destroy you," Yami's arms rose from the floor and reattached themselves to his body.

"Since you seemed to know so little of Vash, I think I will introduce you to one of his favorite toys," He pulled from thin air a long, black gun with gold writing on the side.

"You believe my attack to be useless and you think a gun can kill me?" the chameleon scoffed. Yami raised the gun and leveled it towards Chameleon's head.

"This is no ordinary weapon. It uses a bullet that has been dipped in the magic of the Craft. It tears through evil like a bat out of Hell, which is where I plan to send you," He cocked the gun using a psychic power. He squeezed the trigger once. The bullet screamed forward from the barrel straight for the center of Chameleon's forehead. He tried to block the shot with his energy sword, but the bullet tore through. It made a gaping hole in Chameleon's head that encompassed where his eyes and nose should have been. His body fell to the floor and crumbled to sand.

"Target has been silenced, resetting controls," Anzu and Rini both declared

"Excellent. Congratulations to you all. The first test has been completed," The same voice that preceded their arrival here was speaking to them once again. Everything around them turned to black except for random spots of what looked like candle light; everything else had vanished.

"Who are you? What do you mean, "test"?"

"In time, May. For now, you must only focus on the test the Great One has prepared. The first part of the test was for Yami. The rest of you all will be placed in separate testing areas. I cannot guarantee any of you will end up in the same area. If you all pass, you will be shown the way to complete your journey. That is all I can tell you now. Good luck on the rest of your test,"

"What is going on? You can't tell us anything else at all?"


	2. Chapter 28 - The Chambers of Darkness

CHAPTER 28: The Chambers of Darkness; The Second Battle

"This is a difficult test," began the voice once more. "You will be placed in a room with an opponent to defeat, just as you were here for Yami's test. It's very simple... win and you pass the test. Die and you obviously fail the exam. Don't expect this to be an easy task. These opponents are chosen to specifically test your abilities. The environments are rendered how they wish. If any of you manage to survive, it will be a miraculous accomplishment,"

The severity in his voice was greater than they would have ever expected from him. Until now, even when he was serious, he was usually joking in his tone. Despite the stress of having to deal with a disembodied voice while trying to stop the destruction of the universe, his small puns helped to calm them down a little.

"You have a moment," he started again, "to consider your options. As all are warned, you are free to surrender your notions of wielding the blades in favor of your own lives. Do not let your supposed immortality be the determining factor. I assure you, even the one you just defeated, all your opponents have more than enough of what it takes to bring you down. It will all depend on how you handle your opponents, your environment, and your skills. I will see you if you survive,"

Darkness engulfed them all once again. They were separated from one another for the purpose of concluding this strange test. Anzu found herself in a dimly lit room. It was very large. The floor was solid but soft, almost like dirt. There was an earthy smell about, not very strong, but not too weak either. Aside from confusion over what enemy she would have to defeat. Anzu was just fine. She stood up and took a look around. She could see that only several standing torches lit the area. The light they gave was not enough to illuminate even half the room. To her regret, she found herself alone. I wasn't so much the being alone, but the not knowing where everyone else was. She couldn't pickup any energy signals at all; not the Rosencraft, not Lynette, no one else at all. She heard a small sound, but couldn't be sure if it was anything or just her own imagination getting the better of her.

"Little Anzu, are we getting frightened?" A voice taunted from beyond the darkness.

"Who are you?" Anzu called into the space beyond the light.

"I can sense the fear in your voice. You're getting scared,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can sense fear in my opponents. I know you're afraid,"

"Even if I was, as you say, afraid, what is your point?"

"I feed on my opponent's fear, and I know what scares you,"

"I doubt that,"

"Hah ha hah! The last person who did not believe me was destroyed before he realized what was happening. What makes you think your weakness can't be exploited? It's fairly simple for one with as many fears as you to be made into a helpless blob of flesh once gripped by their own fear. Fear is the greatest weakness of all. Every being in the universe has their own fear, almost all of them anyway. I am not subject to such a set back,"

"As you stated correctly the first time, every being has its own fear. What should lead me to believe that you know my greatest fears, or that you yourself don't have any fears at all?"

"As I said, I am a master of fear. I seek great power. Fear is a boundary between an individual and great power. To overcome that obstacle, I learned all that I could about fear. I have placed myself in the most rigorous of exercises and training routines so to eliminate fear from my body. My power has only increased, raised to unfathomable measures once I became a demon. None can match my power, not even you,"

"That's fine by me. I don't care about being the strongest. Can I go now?"

"Hah! How insolent. Is that meant to be a mockery of what I am?"

"Not in the least. I could care less whether or not you believe yourself to be stronger than me. If I weren't busy, I would concern myself with apprehending you for the things I can guess that you have done to obtain your power. However, I'm needed elsewhere, so if you are done with your boasts, I would like to leave,"

"Even now your fear is rising. It's as obvious as anything else about you. I know all about you. For instance, I know that although you cannot pinpoint my location right now, you can still read some of my thoughts. You know only what I have let you know, like the acts I have committed to get my power. Too bad I have not let you see who gave me my demon powers. I control this area completely. Did you even stop to think about why I chose to cloud it in darkness with only several lit torches to provide a small circle of light?"

"Never came to mind at all," she stated aloofly, pushing his taunt back at him.

"Your sarcastic wit is refreshing, but it doesn't mask the truth of your fear. You fear the dark the same way a child does,"

"What makes you say that? If you truly knew anything about me, even the slightest bit, then you would know that I have always enjoyed the darkness, especially when there is a moon for me to bask in,"

"The dark I refer to is one different than the ordinary darkness. Do not worry my dear, you share that fear with your friends. To you all, the lights you are standing in right now represents the limits in power you have placed on yourselves due to fear. The endless darkness beyond you in the dark power you are too afraid to journey into. You have so much untapped power, but you are too frightened to use it. I have little choice but to eliminate you. It is a waste for such a fantastic power. To be subdued in a vessel that refuses to conquer its fears so that it may master that power is unthinkable. You do nothing but avoid it. That is one of your biggest fears, and I know others that will cause you just as much distress,"  
"The depth of your misjudgment is very profound. How could you be so incompetent?"

"Then maybe I should go further into your other fears. Maybe someone from your past will suffice, someone with a name that begins with an S?"

"Sorry, but that doesn't quite help,"

"S... E... P... H...!" Anzu was stunned. She didn't even need to hear the completion of that name before it struck her. So long ago was her encounter with that name that she had been glad to hear none of that person or that name since her childhood.

"I thought that one would get to you. If you only knew the irony in how you have tried to forget him. To think, you dread hearing your uncle's name so. It is by luck he has never had the chance to kill you,"

"Stop this right now!" she demanded.

"You, your sister, and your cousin were not supposed to be there. You were told not to follow them and you didn't listen,"

"I said to stop!" she shouted.

"You three had to watch your parents die,"

"Be quiet!"

Anzu shot a blast of energy into the dark. The mysterious figure made his appearance. He walked casually into the circle of firelight. He was large and very muscular. He wore a smug grin across his face. Anzu shot another quick blast that was quickly deflected away with one hand. He grabbed Anzu by the wrist. She turned a blast on him with her other hand. He took the blast at point blank range. He stood seemingly untouched, grasping firmly to Anzu's wrist.

"You asked my name. Though I don't believe it does any good for a pig in the slaughter to know the name of the butcher, maybe you'll be kind enough to say hello to your uncle and parents. My name is Kaine,"

Anzu let loose a startling amount of energy to push Kaine back. In the process, she destroyed each and every torch leaving them in complete darkness. Anzu's energy had spiked at that moment, but was now slowly tapering off.

"Yes! Yes! That was excellent! That is what I want. I want to see your true power. You claim to have control over your powers, but had you really had control, fear would not need to be a catalyst for your ultimate power to emerge. Nevertheless, if that is what it takes, then I have no grievances with that. It would be meaningless for me to defeat you as you are now. I will not be satisfied until I see absolutely one hundred percent of your power!"

"I don't care what you want or what you say. You couldn't possibly understand the danger of that notion. Call it what you want, but I refuse to go that far,"

"I won't be giving you that option. You can either die here or you can kill me and be set free. But the only way you can kill me is to use your full power,"

"I doubt that very much," Anzu stated, trying to keep her self under control.

"Then by all means, go ahead and try. You are at a disadvantage. I have lived in darkness far longer than you have and thus know it better. At this moment, I can guarantee that you have tried to find my energy signal again and failed, and I know that you do not have the ability to see in the dark. You have no means of finding me. I will crush you,"

Anzu slowly stepped back. What Kaine said was at least partly true. She could not exactly see him or pick up his energy signal, but she could see his energy trail. He was moving very quickly, to the point it was difficult to follow his trail. A wave of powerful energy struck her from the left, throwing her back several feet as she failed to spin away from it. Before she could get up once more, another blast came from the right. She fired back only to have it sent back at her. Both blasts struck with a great impact, knocking Anzu hard against a wall. She got up once more, but very slowly.

"I told you that you could not stand a chance against me as you are. I have barely begun yet you are terrified, so much so you can't gather a worthwhile attack. This fear in you only makes me more powerful. And yet you still refuse to use your full power. I will just have to hope that once you are dead, your sister or one of your friends will be more willing to display their power,"

"Fear is not a weakness," Anzu defied.

"Fear is the greatest of all weaknesses. Because I got rid of my ability to feel fear, I have become the strongest being in the universe. But enough stalling, I will destroy you and move on,"

Anzu made a ball of low energy. She suspended it in the air giving her a viewing area of about ten feet. Kaine's laugh came through the air yet again.

"What a waste of energy. It doesn't matter whether you can see or not anymore. You will only feed your fear, and me!"

He sent out another powerful blast. Anzu managed to dodge this one but was met with a strong punch. She was pounded into the ground and pressed there by a rapid barrage of energy blasts for no less than a minute. Kaine stood over her for a moment. He grabbed Anzu by the arm and pulled her out of the ground. She did not even move.

Kaine tossed her motionless body into the shadows. He grinned his demonic smile in the darkness. He spoke into the deep emptiness of the enchanted room in which he thought he had succeeded in taking the one of the most powerful members of the Rosencraft to their death, the Queen of Magic, Anzu.

"What a shame. The power she produced was so pathetic. Then again, none can match my strength. Now I can move on to destroy Yami and make sure the universe knows that I am the strongest,"

A sudden chill swept the dark room. Had Kaine still been able to feel fear, he would indeed have felt strong fear right at this point in time. The spot where he had strewn Aznu's body was now barren. A power he had never sensed before rose throughout the room. It was unfathomable to him; a force easily ten times his own. But Kaine's forfeiting his sense of fear did not allow him to realize how grave the situation had grown for him. In the distant shadows, a voice – hushed and elegant, soft and seductive – glided about.

"Kaine, your biggest mistake was giving up the ability to sense fear. You see fear as a being's hindrance, when it is actually one of their most necessary tools. Fear allows creatures to know when they are in a situation in which death may be assured if they attempt to stay and fight, to know when they need to run in order to prolong their lives for a little while longer. My gift to you before you die is to restore your sense of fear. As Queen of the Shadow Realm and the Sancrien Kingdom, it will be my last favor to you,"

The energy surrounding Kaine continued to increase. He could see, far off in the dark, a set of eyes. The pupils narrowed to black slits as the eyes themselves turned altogether red. The energy in the room escalated to a feverish pitch. Fear was slowly creeping back into Kaine's body. The eyes he saw vanished. Small spheres of energy shot up around the room like small candles. Kaine's head darted around the room as he tried to locate the source of the immense energy that was continuing to grow. It became palpable as bolts of energy began surging in every direction. A quiet snicker attacked him from seemingly every direction. What it meant to know fear was quickly returning to Kaine now. It was soaking into him like an ancient desert accepting a flood, draining into him until it overflowed.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" The great Kaine Novembre shouted as he tried to locate Anzu. She slowly emerged from the shadows of a corner and entered the dim light. She fashioned a deceptively pleasant smile that made her appear innocent and gentle. Her eyes were solid red. They gleamed beautifully in the light. Kaine looked straight into her eyes and was paralyzed in every sense of the word.

"Yessss!" she hissed. "I can feel it. The fear is returning to you. Soon you will be covered in complete fear. Then your blood will be perfect. So delectable it will be once it is full of your terror," There was a pearly white gleam, sharp and pointed, against her lips. She noticed his eyes shift uneasily towards them. Anzu eased her jaw open to reveal her fangs. She stepped closer to Kaine and ran one finger over his neck as she circled around him.

"You're supposed to be dead you crazy..." Before he could finish his sentence, Anzu clasped his throat and threw him to a wall on the other side of the room. He struck the wall with a sickening thud.

"I really hope I didn't make you bleed. I want to enjoy every last drop of your blood," She vanished for a moment only to reappear right in front of the now terrified Kaine. He sat on the floor stiff. When he attempted to move, Anzu set one foot against his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I will be truthful and say that this is only about thirty percent of my full power, but I believe you are very well satisfied with this degree.

"I can see it in your eyes. You are stricken with terror. Fear is funny that way. You claim it to be your greatest weakness, yet it is also the number one defense of every creature.

"I already heard your explanation of the benefits of fear. As a weapon, it is more destructive than you can imagine. A creature in fear will act without rational thought, rush to action so as they can survive and in turn, cause greater harm. It turns some into cowering, pitiful bags of bones. The benefits as I explained them to you are more important. If you can control a situation within the scope of your normal tendencies, you will have no fear. It is the knowledge that a situation is beyond one's control or understanding that fear takes root. A child is afraid of the dark because they cannot see what is around them. Once they learn that there is nothing more in the dark than there is in the light, they cease to fear the dark. You were correct. I do fear Sephiroth, and I do fear fully exploiting my powers. Sephiroth was able to kill my mother, Jun, and uncle, Yamiyugi. As far as I am concerned, my mother and uncle Yamiyugi were the most powerful beings in the universe. For Sephiroth to kill them, even though he died in the process, means he was just as powerful as they were. As for my powers, it took all that I had to keep them at the level they are at now. My full power could conceivably tear a world apart. Believe me when I say that you probably don't want to experience that.

"You should see yourself, as lucky Tea was not the one that you faced. You would not have lasted nearly this long at all. Since after her experience with Lynette, Tea has become fairly easy to provoke. She may have gone as far as to torture you until the blood trickled out of your eye sockets. That may not actually be a bad idea," Anzu removed her foot from Kaine's shoulder. He remained where he was; motionless, eyes wide and glossed over, and face pale.

"I told you that once I showed you what fear was, that I would have your blood," she whispered it as she got closer to him. She wrapped her fingers around Kaine's neck. "It's time for you to die,"

She reared her head back and lunged forward. Kaine's warm blood flowed forward as Anzu's fangs softly slipped into Kaine's neck. Kaine felt very little at that moment – some bitter pain, a great deal of relief, and then nothing, nothing at all.

With her fangs still in Kaine's gullet and her vampiric side satisfied, Anzu suddenly shifted back to her normal self. In a startled response, she quickly dropped Kaine's head from her fingers and slid away from the body. She looked at the corpse and saw the blood dripping from the neck. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. When she saw the blood on her hand, she was horrified. She stared at her hand with a twisted and painful mix of confusion, frustration and anger, but longing as well. She felt within herself a strong urge and lust to consume as much blood as she could; the blood on her hands, the blood left in Kaine's body, any blood she could find. A million thoughts ran through her head, loudest being a contest between the voice urging her to consume the crimson delicacy and a voice telling her not to. Anzu's attention was broken when a gentle hand came to her shoulder. Anzu turned her head to the visitor. She saw Tea's smiling face. Tea kneeled down beside her. She lifted Anzu's hand and wiped away the blood with a cloth.

"Tea…" Anzu spoke very softly.

"Don't worry Anzu, you'll be alright. Let's just try to find the others,"

"But… I just…"

"I know. It is very scary, the first time especially. But you're stronger than I am. You'll be able to control it much better than me,"

Anzu's eyes were swollen with tears. She wiped her eyes with the opposite hand to the one that the blood was on before. Tea helped her up and Anzu followed her to a doorway of light. Anzu felt uneasy still. Her fangs had receded but she maintained a relatively high energy level – less than a moment ago but higher than normal – just in case something else came up. Something wasn't right. This wasn't Tea, at least not the Tea she knew.

"Where is Phawkes? Is it still with Yugi?"

"Uh…yeah! I'm sure Yugi is taking good care of it," Anzu suddenly stopped.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean Anzu? It's me, Tea,"

"You're not Tea. My sister and I know Tea. I have seen her with Phawkes long enough to know that it wouldn't just leave her side like that. Now tell me who you are,"

"Very perceptive of you Anzu. The Great One is likely very proud of you. No, I am not Tea. Tea is in her test. I am the last Soul Fragment of Tea. My name is Keiren. The master chose me after learning of what happened to Tea. My master was concerned enough to worry about her participation in this test and the effect it would have on her but there was no choice, she has one of the guardians, Phawkes. The Great one is pretty impressed with her,"

"Why should I believe what you say? Your master is putting us through torture. For all I know, you could have been sent here to kill me. I'm sorry to say that there is nothing compelling me to place my trust in you," Anzu said, recoiling slightly.

"I don't blame you. Let's see… you could just read my mind. The only thing is, you're not allowed to look for anything about the Great One. My master has asked that they remain anonymous to you and the Rosencraft, as well as Lynette, for the time being,"

"You have thoughts that you don't want to share, yet you are going to allow me to read your mind?"

"Well, I guess I trust you. You're very honest, so if you promise to not encroach upon those particular thoughts then I believe you. Besides, there isn't much I would be able to do if you really wanted to. I can't block my thoughts like Kaine could, although I am certain that you had overcome his block with relative ease. I'm not as strong as Tea either, although I bet I know a few things that she can't do,"

"I see. So where are we going?" Anzu asked, relaxing considerably.

"Huh! You're not going to read my mind?" Keiren asked with a little surprise.

"I don't need to anymore. To be totally honest, I don't think I feel quite up to it. So where does this door of light lead?" Anzu asked again, sounding tired.

"It will take you back to the ship. When everyone finishes, they will return there. The Great One has the utmost confidence that you all will be successful, Lynette included,"

"The more you speak of the Great One, the more anxious I am to see them. How long will it be until we meet?"

"Once you all complete the test you will be able to speak with the Great One directly,"

The two stepped through the light into the familiar setting of the Nirvana Phoenix's control room. Keiren's appearance changed making it simple to tell her apart from Tea. She had long, red-orange hair and fiery red-orange eyes. She wore a red dress with a silver collar. The similarities to Tea were there, but not too easy to see.

"This is my real appearance. I guess it is the same power that Noa uses to disguise himself. We will have to wait here until the next person concludes their test. Yami is around here somewhere. After he defeated the demon Chameleon, I brought him here. I think he went to get a bite to eat,"

"Then maybe there is time for one more question. Soul Fragments are supposed to represent a part of the person's personality. I can't tell what part of Tea's personality you are,"

"I believe myself to be Tea's conscience. I guess that you could say I know Tea better than she knows herself. I know why she does just about everything she does, even if she doesn't," she said with a reflective tilt. She then paused a second and added. "It seems we will have to continue our conversation another time; Yugi's completed his test…"


	3. Chapter 29 - The Flowers of Carnage

CHAPTER 29: The Flowers of Carnage

Yugi began his test by reawakening beneath a Poppy tree in a vast meadow. He sat up to survey his surroundings. A soft breeze swept over the green grass. Above was a beautiful clear sky. The sky had not a single stray cloud. The sun was bright and beaming but the temperature was comfortable. Yugi stood up, sighed, and glanced around. As he guessed, there was no sign of Tea or the others. What he did see was a woman, not much older than him, being chased by three green ogre-like creatures. The creatures were carrying axes and clubs as they pursued the young woman. Without any real thought, Yugi pulled a monster card from the top of his deck and summoned it right there in the meadow blocking the three ogre's path. Thinking on it later he couldn't recall why he even had his deck. The monster was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The powerful beast spat a stream of fiery red flames that further obstructed the ogre's advance. The young lady stared at the dragon half bewildered and half cheerful. Yugi rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"You saved me! Thank you," The ogres grunted angrily at Yugi and the woman.

"Why are you guys chasing her?" Yugi responded.

"What difference does it make to you? You are not a familiar of this place. What we do is our business,"

"It looks like you're trying to hurt this lady and I can't let you do that no matter the reason,"

"You are very bold for such a small creature," one of the ogres taunted. The Red-Eyes roared back. The ogres responded by backing away very quickly. "This is not over Cromwell. You won't always have a bodyguard to save you,"

The ogres turned and ran the direction they came. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon exclaimed a final shrill roar before vanishing back into the card from where it came. Yugi offered a hand to Ms. Cromwell and helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you so very much. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay your kindness,"

"Well, I don't need much, but I would like to know where we are," Yugi chuckled as he took a look around, confirming for himself he had no idea where he was.

"We are in the Ronsin Fields outside Endren,"

A carriage drawn by two horses approached them very quickly. It was escorted on all four sides by heavily armored horses ridden by knights in red and blue armor. The carriage and convoy made its way to the young lady. The knight on the lead horse turned a serious face toward Yugi. He raised his lance to Yugi's head. Two of the other knights positioned themselves in front the lady obstructing her and Yugi.

"Lower your weapon Beowulf. This kind young man saved my life," The knight lowered his lance. The woman walked to Yugi and held onto his arm. "You must forgive me, I haven't even told you my name yet. That is incredibly rude of me,"

"You don't have to apologize, I haven't told you my name either,"

"You're so modest. Did you not think I would recognize someone as famous as yourself?"

"Me, famous? I believe you have me mistaken for someone else," he stated, certain she was mistaking him for Yami. The lady gently tugged on Yugi's arm. They walked to the carriage, after which the knights resumed their positions around the carriage.

"I know I am not mistaken. You are most definitely Yugi of the Rosencraft. You are going to one day be Pharaoh. That is not exactly something people forget. When Yami chooses to step down, you will be crowned Pharaoh. I'm sure you will do a magnificent job with your skill and intellect,"

"Thank you very much, but I'm not all that important. May I ask you your name, now that is clear you know who I am?"

"Of course. I am sorry. My name is Rebecca Cromwell,"

"Are we off to the palace you highness?" the driver asked.

"Yes Lucan,"

"Your highness?" Yugi questioned aloud what he was thinking.

"Oh right! I am so absent minded. I am the queen of Endren," A man stepped out of the carriage, knelt down on one knee and bowed his head to Rebecca. With his head bowed, he spoke to her.

"Your highness, Queen Rebecca, it is of by grace you are safe. A thousand pardons for the ordeal you suffered. The ambush was something I should have expected. I can only see it luck that you were not injured,"

"If it is luck that has kept me safe Arthur, then it must have planned my peril so as to bless our presence by having here with us as illustrious a figure as Prince Yugi of the Rosencraft, future Pharaoh of the Shadows,"

The one named Arthur raised his head with a look of horrified disbelief. He starred wide-eyed at Yugi as if expecting all of time to end if he did otherwise. He soon enough regained his composure.

"In all my days, I have never dreamt that I would ever get the chance to meet the great Yugi,"

"Yes, indeed we are truly lucky. Yugi, this is Arthur. He is head of my Ministry of Defense. Come on Yugi. Ride with me to my palace. We can talk some more,"

Rebecca's excitement had not yet waned in the least. She nearly dragged Yugi into the carriage, sat him on her left. The Minister of Defense Chief sat directly across from them, backing the driver of the carriage, Lucan. They immediately took off at a moderate speed.

Rebecca was a little taller than Yugi. She had short, black hair and wore a light tan dress. She held Yugi's arm as though she were afraid to break it, but afraid he would disappear if she let it go.

"I am very thankful to meet you. Your timing is so amazing," she swooned.

"So, are you really the Queen here?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject he could feel rising up.

"Actually, I'm not queen yet. I do think that I will be soon, that is why those ogres were chasing me,"

"They didn't want you to take the throne? They want to rule instead of you?"

"It's more a case of wanting revenge. I am still only a princess. My parents are… or were… king and queen. They died not too long ago,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, there is nothing you could have done. I know that you had to deal with your parent's death but you moved forward. You lived on to do what your parents wanted – to live your life in happiness," Yugi smiled at her kind words.

"I would like to do whatever I can to help you," Yugi offered.

"Do you really mean it?" Rebecca questioned, eyes beaming with light.

"Well, sure," he replied, thinking he probably shouldn't have said something like that.

"That's fantastic!"

"Should I make any preparations once we reach the castle your majesty?"

"Yes Arthur, make sure the coronation is prepared,"

"May I ask what is happening?" Yugi asked, referring to the incident from before.

"The ogres were trying to stop me during the power vacuum and take revenge against me. My father banished the ogre clan to the mountains long ago because they tried to take control over everything. Now you are here and I can take the throne. The sooner I do, the sooner this impending crisis can be averted,"

"I doubt they know enough about me to just turn away,"

"That doesn't matter. If my coronation takes place, they will give up. I cannot use the full diplomatic and defensive strength of the kingdom until I am queen and that power has always kept them away. I also believe that then I can use my position to work out an agreement,"

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Princess Rebecca, we have arrived at the palace. Will you be needing your carriage for the procession in the morning?"

"Unless my sweetie has other ideas," Rebecca looked deeply into Yugi's eyes. He backed away a little confused and a lot uncomfortable. Arthur opened the carriage door and stepped out.

"Your majesty, I will go and prepare the announcement and arrange for the guests to be brought in by morning,"

"Yugi, where are the other members of the Rosencraft, they would want to be here for this,"

"I tried to tell you earlier, I don't know where they are. We were on a journey and were then separated somehow. I have to find them. We have to save the universe form Lynette,"

"We will do everything we can to help you, sweetie. I am sure they would like to be here for such a big day. Do not worry about it. You should get a good rest tonight. Arthur, escort my sweetie inside and have Michelle prepare a room for him,"

"As you wish your highness. This way, if you please, Lord Yugi,"

"Wait a second…"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll see you soon, sweetie," Rebecca waved enthusiastically as Yugi was practically dragged to the castle.

The castle was like a pearly shell. The structure rose from the ground like a spiraling conch. The surface of the building had a smooth shine that reflected a mellow rainbow of colors. The inside was clad with white marble. The wall was lined with electric torches every couple of yards.

Just beyond the entrance way stood several men and women. In front of them was a woman with very long, blonde, hair and bright blue eyes. She bowed – and the others followed suit – once Arthur entered.

"Good afternoon Sir Arthur. Might I inquire the whereabouts of our majesty and as to who is by your side?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Michelle. Princess Rebecca is awaiting the coronation organizer in the courtyard,"

"We are to still have the coronation? That is wonderful news! How exciting!"

"That is only part of the news. This here is none other than the future King of our kingdom and Pharaoh, Yugi Rosencraft," Michelle quickly raised her hands to her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping through her lips. The ones standing behind her went down to one knee and bowed their heads to Yugi. Michelle lowered her hands and bowed.

"We are not worthy of such a remarkable gift as your presence,"

"Now, now, there is no need for that. Really," Yugi urged, caught aback by how much adulation they were piling on him.

"It is amazing that one as powerful as yourself can be so modest," Michelle marveled, her smile saying she was about to fall in love too. Rebecca walked in followed and questioned by three individuals.

"Yugi, I'm glad I caught you before you got too far. Do you think the flowers should be red, yellow, or blue?"

"I don't know. My favorite color has always been blue," he answered a bit flustered that she would ask him about that.

"That's fantastic. Alright then, I'll see you later, sweetie," She went down the right wing of the hall still followed by the three individuals.

"Lord Yugi, Ms. Michelle will show you to your quarters. I must be off to ensure that safety for you and the Queen is at its highest. Then I must do my best to locate your friends,"

"Thank you very much, Arthur. Wait, what do you mean "You and the Queen"?" Arthur was already out of earshot before Yugi could pose his question.

Michelle and her group escorted Yugi down the left wing of the hall, up a set of winding stairs and to a lavish bedroom with reds, blues and gold everywhere. Michelle was happily bouncing around at Yugi's presence.

"Lord Yugi, I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you. It is an amazing joy I cannot hope to explain to you,"

"I'm not that special. You don't have to treat me any better than anyone else," he shyly asked.

"I could never bring myself to not try my hardest to make you and your Queen to be as happy and comfortable as I possibly could,"

"What do you mean my Queen?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, you're so bashful. Rebecca of course. Why do you think we have become so excited?" Arthur had returned and entered the room.

"My Lord Yugi, I apologize for disturbing you as you settle yourself, but there are a few things I must discuss with you. Could you excuse us for a moment Michelle?"

"Of course. I shall return with a meal for you, Lord Yugi," She exited the room full of giggles. Yugi appeared dazed as he tried to grasp this rash of events.

"Lord Yugi, I am glad to report that we have been able to contact your friends. They are fine and were pleased to hear you were okay. We have yet to determine how it has occurred, but an extreme distance separated you all. Noa expects that, at full speed, they cannot reach here for at least two Shadow Realm days, but they will try to reach you sooner. They also report that they have lost Lynette and that the test seems to have ended. I am sorry to say that I know nothing on the test they referred to and they did not elaborate any further. I told them of your part in the ceremony tomorrow. All were somewhat shocked but Yami, Noa and Sisi offered their congratulations. Rini, Runa, and Lafiel objected very angrily. Tea and Kenshin passed out – Kenshin after Runa strangled him – so May and Anzu were assisting them. The transmission ended with Anzu promising to reach here as soon as possible.

"As for tomorrow's ceremony, the queen has requested that you approve and provide for a dragon escort as a favor. She expresses that she will understand if you refuse her request but adds that she hopes you will at least humor her by wearing the cape she has chosen for you,"

"What exactly is my role in the ceremony?" Yugi asked, sure he needed to get that cleared up first and foremost.

"Rebecca drafted a quick letter. I believe it should explain. I must return to my duties, but feel free to summon anyone on the staff here for any reason at all,"

He handed the note to Yugi, bowed, and walked out. With a million unanswered questions still running through his head, Yugi unfolded the note and began reading.

"To my sweetie Yugi,

I hope you find the room acceptable. I am sure the staff will do everything in their power to make you comfortable. Both Michelle and Arthur have probably already told you that you can call them if you discover a need for anything.

I am so glad you have agreed. I would not have been able to hold the ceremony tomorrow, or maybe ever, if you had not come to me. I will finally be able to protect my people and it is all thanks to you. I know we will make a great king and queen of Endren Kingdom. I am so thrilled that you have chosen me to be at your side when you one day ascend to the throne of Pharaoh.

I will see you very soon sweetie. Please rest a while and recover your strength, a great day lies ahead.

- Yours dearly and faithfully,

_Rebecca_"

Yugi was stunned at this perhaps too familiar of situations. He had held some sneaking suspicion that such was the case but wasn't sure he would survive another unscrupulous psuedo relationship that he had no apparent say in. He knew Lafiel, Runa and Rini would be highly upset for this even being suggested – unbelievably infuriated if this marriage were to actually take place. Then there was Tea… and lastly was the unpredictability of Lynette and Trinity. It was literally impossible to tell whether their actions were truthfully heart felt or just intended to try to torment him. If they were true feelings of love then neither Trinity nor Lynette would hesitate to kill Rebecca if it meant they had no competition.

While he was in his own thoughts, Michelle returned with a tray laden in food. Yugi graciously accepted the meal, the first thing he had eaten in some time. Michelle left the young prince to his meal. He decided he would talk to Rebecca after his meal but found himself very tired. He drifted off to sleep as he was thumbing through his duel deck. No less than four hours later, he awoke again. He was hopeful initially, that he had been having a bad dream. He realized soon enough that he had not been dreaming. His deck had been placed neatly on the table beside his seat. A long, solid black cape was serving as a blanket. It was very soft and very shinny.

Yugi stood up, put on the cape and picked up his deck. He looked at his deck. The top card was a surprise to him. It had been a long time since the last he had a look at that card. It was quite possible that this creature could have defeated Runa's Saint Beast. Rebecca probably saw it and wanted him to summon it tomorrow; probably not the very best idea. It was a very confusing notion to imagine that in the morning he could be attending his own wedding and his own funeral that evening; and if the dragon didn't kill them all, Rini, Lafiel, and Runa might once they got to him.

He slipped the deck into his pocket and walked to the window. As he pulled back the drapes to see the outside world. He was pleased to face the glow of the moon just above the horizon. Some thin clouds wandered across the moonlit sky. Through the otherwise clear night, a multitude of stars danced about with careless ambiguity. Yugi felt a sudden concern fall over him. It was as though something that was not right washed over everything. He turned from the window and walked out the room. By his door sat a member of the palace staff. He was hoping they were asleep but was not so lucky.

"Good evening my lord. Is there something you require?"

"No, not really. I just thought I'd take in the night,"

"Would you like an escort your majesty?"

"I think I'll be fine; I'm just going to walk around the courtyard,"

"You're looking for Rebecca aren't you?"

"Not in particular," he answered, though the question made him think about it now.

"You don't lie very well. That is very cute. She is probably in the back of the palace by the fountain. She enjoys spending time there,"

"Thank you,"

"It is a pleasure to serve you my lordship,"

Yugi went on ahead. In truth, he really wasn't looking for Rebecca in particular. He really was just going to explore the area of the courtyard a bit. As for finding anyone, he was hoping to find someone that wasn't directly connected to the princess or her palace staff; an ordinary person that could tell him something about what this place was about before he went to talk to his bride to be. At any rate, he would have to talk to Rebecca and straighten things out before morning. How was another matter. He was by himself in a world he knew nothing about. If he was not careful with what he said, she could turn every person in that palace against him. He didn't know if he could risk hurting innocent people that were loyal to their queen. As far as powers, she didn't appear to posses any skills of the Craft or she would have used them against those creatures that were chasing her.

The more Yugi thought about things as he walked outside, the more suspicious things seemed. There was a little too much coincidence. He just happened to arrive here in time to save her from three attackers; her cavalry arrived just as soon as the danger had passed, it was only a short time after the king and queen had died. Their daughter, the only heir to the throne, had to get married before she could assume full control of the government even though the kingdom was under the threat of attack from an aggressor. It all just seemed too strange.

It was at this thought he realized he was looking at a fountain, the fountain behind the palace. He could not remember coming this way at all. It was as though he were under a spell that had guided him here. There was someone by the fountain looking up to the sky, but she didn't look like Rebecca. Yugi thought it luck that it was not her and approached. She must have heard him because she turned and smiled at him.

"Good evening, Yugi,"

"Good evening. I'm sorry but, have we met before?"

"Yugi! I'm hurt. How could you not recognize your fiancée?'

"Huh?"

"Remember? Tomorrow? This is a very mean joke, Yugi,"

"Rebecca? You look very different from before,"

"I've only changed my dress. Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, honestly thinking there was some mistake here.

"Maybe we should just get you inside,"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to talk to you about tomorrow," he said, putting aside his confusion.

"Oh, wonderful. I see that you have the cape I left for you. How about your deck, did you see the dragon I wanted you to summon for the ceremony tomorrow; the Blue-Eyes Red Serpent Night Dragon looks marvelous. Isn't it the same dragon that Yami has as a pet?" she excitedly rattled on.

"Yes it is. His is still very young. But…"

"It would be wonderful to have one as a pet. Do you think we could get one too?"

"I really don't…"

"I heard that you and Kenshin gave a dragon to his sister as a gift. That was very sweet of you,"

"I suppose, but I don't think it is safe to summon one. I also don't think we should have this ceremony tomorrow," he finally blurted out.

"How come?"

"I don't think we should get married. I'm sorry, but we don't even really know each other, we only met this afternoon,"

"Oh, okay. I understand perfectly," she said with surprisingly little signs of sadness or anger.

"You do?" Yugi sighed with relief. "That's great. I'm glad you do,"

"You should get some sleep. I'll walk you back to your room,"

"Alright,"

She walked with Yugi back inside the palace. They talked a little, mostly Yugi answering her questions about what the Earth and Shadow Realm were like. Even though they only talked for a few minutes, Yugi found her to be entertaining. She seemed a lot like Tea and Anzu. He tried to remember what Rebecca looked like to him earlier but the image just would not come. The image of her he saw now replaced all of those from before. That wasn't all that made him uneasy. Despite being charmed by her, Rebecca's presence alone made him concerned. Even when he was in his room, it was as though she were exuding an evil aura that he couldn't quite detect well enough to say that it was there for sure. It was giving him the creeps. The fact that she so calmly accepted his denouncing of the planned wedding was only an addition to the strangeness, but at least that part was over. All he had to do now was wait for Tea and the others.

Rebecca wished him good night and left him to sleep. He didn't remember feeling very sleepy a moment ago. He thought about how he would spend the next day or so waiting for the others and came to the conclusion that most of it would be spent answering questions from Rebecca to humor her seemingly endless interest in him. That wouldn't be absolutely horrible. She was fun to talk to, despite the creepy feeling around her. These were the thoughts that populated his mind as he fell asleep.

Morning was worse than night. He discovered a note waiting for him with his breakfast. It was, of course, from Rebecca. It now seemed that one of her favorite things to do was greet him with letters. But were it just a letter saying hello, there would be no problem. But this was much worse than a simple hello.

"Dear Yugi,

How are you this morning? I can't wait for our wedding today. I do hope that you are over your jitters from last night. I understand how you could be nervous about starting a new life tied down to one woman. I kind of felt the same way about being tied to one man. I think that now you have had a full night's rest and a good breakfast, you will feel better about everything.

By the way, I have picked the most wonderful spot for our honeymoon. It is a gem of a planet not too far outside the Earth's galaxy. It has two moons and you can always see at least one of them. It's very beautiful.

About the ceremony, I know that you were concerned about summoning the Blue-Eyes Red Serpent Night Dragon, so maybe you can summon Slifer the Shadow Dragon instead. I still hope that we can have a Night Dragon as a pet.

The procession and parade to the cathedral, where the ceremony will be held, starts at ten o'clock. I have asked Arthur to take you to the starting point at nine so that you have time to settle yourself. I will be there with you, of course. Everything is going to go great! See you very soon sweetie!

- Your blushing bride,

And soon to be wife,

Rebecca"

Yugi couldn't believe it. He was sure that everything had ended. Somehow, Rebecca just didn't seem to understand that a marriage just wasn't going to work. Something was definitely weird. What was stranger was that he was now sure he had two images of Rebecca in his mind, both very fuzzy. For whatever reason, Rebecca did not seem to hold a firm image in his mind. She had become like the person you see in passing on the street, the day after, maybe a minute afterwards, you can't even definitively be sure how tall they were. No matter how many Rebecca's there were, he had to straighten things out this minute.

As Yugi moved to the door, Arthur was knocking. Yugi asked Arthur to take him to Rebecca as soon as possible and he responded immediately. They traveled by a similar carriage to that which he arrived in. It was a little odd. There were cars, busses, and trains, but horse drawn carriage seemed to be the method of travel for the royalty and their esteemed close relations.

The cathedral was nearly as large as the palace itself. There were countless windows and arches soaring up around the entire structure. What seemed like hundreds of steps ran at a fairly flat angle up to the entrance. The tall archway doors were of metal but wooden finished. The stairs were lined with soldiers carrying swords. They held them up to create what was like a steel canopy under which Yugi walked.

The inside was exquisitely designed for the ceremony. There were bouquets of blue flowers everywhere. Sunlight bathed the room as it poured through the panes of glass in the windows and reflected off the intricately polished benches on either side of the red carpet rolled down the center aisle. At the front of the room stood a young woman. Yugi did not recognize the woman at all but was sure he knew who they would claim themselves to be. Before he could reach her to say anything, she turned to face him, a normal yet somehow malevolent smile on her face.

"Hello Yugi. I am glad you are here early. I'm so happy to be having this wedding,"

"Are you Rebecca?"

"Why, of course I am. Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know who you are," he said sternly.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a look of confusion.

"This wedding can't happen. It isn't right,"

"Oh, I know you're nervous sweetie. You wanted your friends to be here for your big day, so naturally not having people who have been such a large part of your life be present for another major juncture can place second thoughts in your mind about going through with it. I have a surprise for you though. Turn around," Skeptical about what was going on now, Yugi turned around to see the Rosencraft in the doorway.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea shouted down the aisle.

"Congratulations, Yugi." Yami added.

"Hey guys. I thought that you wouldn't be here for a few more days," Yugi asked, honestly stunned to see them.

"When Rebecca told us that she knew you would want us here, we decided to go ahead and leave Lynette for a little while. We'll have to do some catching up later, but that's okay," Noa answered nonchalantly.

"And you're okay with this?" Yugi turned his attention to Lafiel, Rini, and Runa.

"Of course, Yugi. We're happy for you and Rebecca," Yugi heard Runa's response and then looked at Tea. He then turned to Rebecca.

"I've had enough of this. Who are you?"

"What do you mean Yugi? I'm Rebecca, your bride,"

"These aren't my friends. After all the arguments Runa, Lafiel, and Rini have been in, they wouldn't let someone they didn't know get in their way just like that. I know Tea better than anyone and she would have something to say about this as well. As to whether or not you're name is Rebecca, I don't know, because I am sure that you are the third 'Rebecca' that I've met,"

"Why are you being so cruel, Yugi?" she asked, seemingly ready to cry.

"I'm going to see if I can't find my own way out of here," Yugi declared, turning to leave.

"I think this plan failed, Rebecca," The Rebecca he had saved entered the room through a door behind the stage area.

"It's you!" Yugi was stunned. He knew there was more than one of them, but verifying it was still a surprise.

"Then we should return to my original plan,"

"Maybe you're right," It was the Rebecca he saw last night at the fountain.

"That's too bad. Imagine how simple it would have been to rule the universe if he were on our side,"

"I must say that watching him squirm, he looked a little cute," Rebecca number two snickered.

"You know, you are the first one to ever escape our spell. You're going to have to die," Rebecca number three commented happily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, my sisters and I are going to rule the universe. If you had remained under our spell, you would have been eternally bound to us in only a little while longer. You could have been with us as we ruled for all of eternity. But now, since you refuse to cooperate, we will have to destroy you and absorb your power,"

"What makes you think that I would allow something like that to happen?"

"Oh please. We didn't lie when we said that we knew you well. You don't fight. You and your friends are peaceful, but they're more willing to fight than you,"

"You underestimate me,"

"And you bluff horribly. You are far too kind to lie like that,"

"Who said that I was lying?"

"Then let's just see,"

Rebecca number three pulled out two katana. She moved as fast, if not faster, than Kenshin. Yugi was barely able to dodge the sword attack. Rebecca number two responded with an energy attack. Yugi managed to deflect that attack as well but was knocked off balance. Rebecca number one took the opportunity to strike with another energy blast. This time, Yugi was unable to avoid the blast and was sent flailing several feet.

"This is no fun," Rebecca number three chided.

"Then let's try something different,"

Rebecca number two held up a single card. Yugi was already getting back on his feet without much trouble. What concerned him most weren't their attacks but what card they held; a particularly devastating one if they were serious about using it.

"No. You can't control that card. It is very dangerous for you to try and use that card,"

"I would have to say that I disagree. If you can control the power of Slifer the Shadow Dragon, then we should have no problem at all," Rebecca laughed mockingly at Yugi's warning.

"I'm warning you. The power of Slifer is not something to be taken lightly. If you wrongly summon it, Slifer will rampage uncontrollably. You all could be killed!"

"Not likely," The card in Rebecca number two's hand glowed with a white light. "We summon the almighty Saint Dragon of Osiris, Slifer the Shadow Dragon,"

The sky was shrouded in darkness. Energy seared with vengeance from the dark sky. The Saint Dragon of Osiris appeared in a fiery blaze. The windows in the building exploded outwards around them. Its roar made the air tremble as if in fear. It stared upon those before it as if unable to find a familiar face.

"Come to us, Slifer," Rebecca number three commanded.

But the great beast of the sky did not obey. It raised its head and body, crashing through the roof of the building. It roared once more, blowing debris everywhere. It's first set of jaws dropped for the release of its devastating attack. It blasted away the wall of the cathedral and the building across the street. It had nearly wiped out the three Rebeccas.

The dragon sustained another blast, this creating a trench cutting a street in half. Rebecca called to the dragon to no avail. It strafed a long line catching all three Rebecca's in its blast. A fourth blast tore through over a dozen more buildings. Half of the city was set ablaze now. Slifer was out of control. It was a task just for Yugi to avoid the rampaging engine of destruction. He finally made it to a relatively safe spot. The Shadow Pyramid began to shine. Slifer responded by ceasing its attacks. It searched for Yugi through the flames and smoke of its destruction. Unable to make an initial discovery, the dragon resorted to total annihilation instead.

Slifer strafed another blast that would have struck Yugi not for the Shadow Pyramid. Yugi did not know what to do. His deck began to glow crimson. He pulled the top card, a different beast to the one currently rampaging. Yugi stared at the card, debating if he should use it. Slifer's last attack blew right by Yugi. He quickly realized he had no choice but to use the card. It might be dangerous but there was nothing left for him to do.

He drew the card, his real Slifer the Shadow Dragon, and began to call the spell;

"Great Dragon of the Shadow Sky,

Please hear my respectful cry.

Transform thyself in Crimson light,

And bring me an end to this fight.

Ensnare my enemy within your coil,

The air itself beginning to boil.

Unlock your powers as they were once before,

Sealed behind the Chaos Door.

Appear through the flame

As I call your name;

Crimson Slifer the Shadow Dragon."

The card glowed red. From the raging fields of flames a set of red wins of energy reached into the sky, joined by a serpent of red energy. It assumed a solid form, a Slifer the Shadow Dragon of a darker red than the normal Slifer. Its beckon halted the incessant attacks of the late Rebecca's Slifer.

"It's nothing but a false creation," Yugi said. His summoned Slifer seemed to agree as it bellowed, steam rising from its terrifying jaws.

"It is not the Saint Beast it pretends to be, nor is it a Shadow Duel creature," Yugi continued. "It is an evil engine of destruction that must be destroyed. Saint Dragon of Osiris, Slifer the Shadow Dragon Crimson, attack!"

Shadow Dragon Crimson let loose a tremendous roar. It manifested an orb of energy around itself and Yugi. The dragon flew into the air, its master safe behind its shield. The false dragon expelled a marveling blast only for it to be dwarfed by the crimson Slifer. The blast from Yugi's creature engulfed the imitation's blast and the beast itself.

Blackened, charcoaled remnants fell to the ground. Its mission completed, Crimson Slifer the Shadow Dragon vanished again, back to the card in Yugi's deck. Yugi dropped to his knees exhausted from the energy he used bringing the great beast to this world.

Yugi was about to fall when someone caught him. He didn't realize it at first. The person sat him up straight. Yugi looked up and thought he saw Tea. He saw that it wasn't Tea though. The woman had dark orange hair, a little longer than Tea's. Though he couldn't sense this woman's energy signal, he was sure that she had naturally red eyes, and that they were not a result of a transformation.

"Hello Yugi. My name is Keiren. You used up quite a bit of energy to stop that imitation Slifer the Shadow Dragon. Why don't I take you back to your ship so you can rest?"

"How do I know that you are who you say you are? How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Only you can decide that,"

"Well," he said after a moment's thought. "I made it through that ordeal with the Rebecca's, I think I can manage one more,"

"Alright. Come with me. I promise that I will not put you through any ordeal,"

"That's good,"

Yugi was helped to his feet. Keiren helped Yugi through the portal back to the ship. They had entered on the bridge. Anzu and Yami sat at a table. They were playing a game of Shadow Chess; like regular chess but with animated pieces in the form of Shadow Duel monsters. Yugi was content that this was real. He sat down in a chair and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 30 - Your Move! It's Time

CHAPTER 30: Your Move! It's Time To Duel!

She was not very happy. When she awoke, she was in the hotel room of Crystal Point Tower. She already tried to sense the others, but could not sense a single out of the ordinary energy signal. She knew something was off. When she went outside, there were people, or what she thought were people, but they took no notice of her. As a matter of fact, things seemed painfully normal. People were walking the streets like there was nothing wrong. It was as though they had completely forgotten who she was and what she was connected with, what they had accused her and her friends of, what her and her friends had been on their journey for. But where were they? Were they masking their energy? Why would they be? They were the ones looking for Lynette, not the other way around. They had no reason to mask their energy. She was then disturbed by another fact she discovered; her own powers were diminished. It was to the point that she could not teleport. She could sense her energy locked away inside her Shadow Item, but could not release it. She decided to go to the first place that came to mind. Her only choice was to walk to her regional office headquarters not too far from Crystal Point Tower.

There was an eerie feel to the city. Not having her powers made her feel uneasy, but there was something else to it. She had been without her powers before, like on the planet Lunatte, but it was somehow more dangerous this time around. At the same time, it was refreshing to be on Earth again without having to avoid people. After becoming the superstar that she was, walking the streets was not easy for her. With her power and prestige came the inhibitions that go with it. When you are as popular as she was, walking down the street like you were an ordinary person meant possibly being trampled to death by people seeking autographs, interviews, or wanting you dead. That is the same problem any celebrity faces, but her issue was exacerbated by her history. When the media and the paparazzi cannot find anything about your history, it only makes them want to dig even deeper. That was impossible. She had to cover all of that in a deeper bunker than anyone could believe. It was not to keep her fame and fortune, she had gotten along without just fine, but not having anyone there to share any of it with made it even harder. Even the largest celebrities have family, friends, even acquaintances that they can talk to. Her family was all, long dead, her friends were nothing but a sealed away memory, and she could not afford the luxury of new friends or acquaintances. When your true existence causes concern about hostile alien attacks and produces an inclination to have you executed, you tend to shy away from others.

It was probably why she wanted to be with Kenshin so much. When Runa had to defend herself when she was very young, when she was hardly aware of the powers she had at her disposal, she was all alone, and it terrified her. She hated being alone. It was why she was content to side with Genosa, at least until she found out about Kenshin. Having a person that was not just like her but related to her was fantastic. She wanted to have someone by her side that would stay with her forever and her only brother seemed the best choice. Destroying all humans on Earth so that they could enjoy it as their own little paradise also seemed like a good idea at the time. But after her brother succeeded in preventing her from making that awful mistake, she was very content with simply being around him. At some level, she supposed that she realized that it was weird to want to marry her brother, but the hope that she one day could gave her a hope and a sense of peace. After all, despite saying he hated the idea he never left her and never went anywhere she couldn't find him.

Fast-forward thirteen thousand and a few hundred years and that brings us to her encounter with Yugi. She probably couldn't explain it if you asked her to, but it was like she had become completely infatuated with him. After Kenshin told her that Yugi would be her next challenge, she was highly skeptical and disinterested. Even after observing him, she told herself that he was just another contest her brother presented her with. For some reason, however, she could not stop thinking about him and for that reason she took to teasing Yugi. He took it better than her brother had. For whatever reason, he allowed her to stay by him when he could have just as easily turned her away. Having him by her side made her feel comfortable. It was a wonderful feeling to her and she would do almost anything to keep it.

But the city felt like an empty shell. She felt as alone walking this street now as she did when she first awoke to her powers and had no one to turn to. She would first go to her office. If the others were here and their powers were as diminished as hers were, then they would likely go to her office thinking that she would be there.

Walking into her building, she was somewhat shocked that she was escorted to her office. Under normal circumstances, it would have been perfectly normal, but these were not normal circumstances. In addition, there was apparently someone awaiting her in her office. She was hopeful that it was Kenshin, Yugi or the others. Her hopes were quickly dashed, however. The person was sitting what would have been her chair and was backing her. She could not see the person at all.

"Who are you?"

"I am merely an admirer of your work. You have quite an impressive resume. You could say that I have watched you throughout your entire life,"

"That doesn't explain much, except that you might be a perverted freak,"

"How do you like this city? It is wonderful, is it not?"

"You mean Crystal Point,"

"Well I suppose you can call it that if you would like. This is not the real city that you knew. It is a recreation, a perfect copy in most respects,"

"Where are my friends?"

"They cannot be here. It has been decided that, in the attempt to make a perfect society, you and your friends cannot be allowed to exist in the same realm. You are all far too destructive when you are together. I am sure that you have noticed that your powers are greatly limited. That is because it has been decided that your powers add to the danger that you and your friends present to the universe as a whole,"

"This is ridiculous. You cannot possibly be serious,"

"But that is it. I am very serious about it. You have a remarkable chance here. It was offered to a small group of humans by the Pharaoh Yamiyugi,"

"There is a big difference,"

"Really?"

"Yes. Those people had recklessly allowed creatures to rampage across the planet Earth. They were asked to stop but only cared about their own power. Yamu's only choice was to stop them from causing further destruction. My friends and I have only protected the Earth and have tried our best to protect our home planet of Nemesis,"

"Improbable,"

"What do you mean improbable?"

"There is no way that you can protect the Earth and Nemesis. Geia and Nemesis have a completely divergent path. They can never coexist. As long as any being lives on either world, they will do what they can to oppose each other and seek the others destruction. During that conflict, other worlds suffer because of it, such as Altelia. That is why I have decided to stop it. I will allow you to live, if you choose to live, on Earth. This is a simulation of what the world you will be returning to would be like. It is absolutely perfect. Meanwhile, I will eliminate Nemesis once and for all. It was Nemesis, anyway, that began all of this when it launched an unannounced attack on Earth and tried to conquer it,"

"And you think that I would let you do that?"

"I thought you hated Nemesis?"

"I have never said I hated Nemesis. In fact, I like Nemesis, a lot, but it needs work. Most Lucifer Hawks on Nemesis, like most Humans on Earth, have no idea that this war has been raging between the two worlds. Meanwhile, Nemesis is dying from the death grip of evil on it. Lynette is at the center of that evil right now and that is why we must stop her. Now if you please, release me and my friends and allow us to get back to the task of creating peace between Geia and Nemesis,"

"Not so fast Serenity Runa Inasha Dantes Rosencraft. Since it is clear reasoning with you is not possible, I will get my point through in a form that you are likely more open to. I will challenge you to a Shadow Duel,"

"You are challenging me to a Shadow Duel?"

"Indeed I am. Not just any Shadow Duel, a true Shadow Duel,"

"Sorry, but you must have a screw loose. Only a person with access to the Shadow Realm has the power to make such a challenge. Since you do not have a Shadow Item it would be impossible for you to do such a thing,"

"You underestimate the power of the one who I am working for. You see the Great One has sent me here to stop you and your friends. The Great One has much more power than you all realize. But that is not important right now. I have the power to take us there on my own accord, I always have. Do you accept my challenge or not?"

"Fine, I accept your challenge to a Shadow Duel,"

"Good. We will begin right away,"

The person turned the chair around and arose. Runa could not believe whom she was staring at. It wasn't making any sense. He smiled at her reaction and began to release the magic of the Shadow Realm all around them. She was still stunned. It didn't make any sense to her.

"What's wrong, have you lost your nerve already?"

"This… This…"

"Are you sure you don't want to back out now? You could choose to live in the world I helped design for you. You and I could live in it together for all eternity with no one else to ever get in our way again; not Lynette, not Lafiel, not Rini, no one,"

"It's a lie," Runa was purely upset.

"What's wrong Runa?"

"Shut up! Your lies aren't going to work on me. You don't seriously expect me to believe that you are who you say you are,"

"What lies? Is there any reason to believe that I am not who I say I am?"

"He would never do what you are planning,"

"You talk as though I am not here. Kenshin was the same way before I took this from him," He tossed to her feet what looked like Kenshin's sword, his Shadow Item. "He doesn't need it anymore. You can't carry things like that with you after you die,"

"Shut Up! You are not who you say you are! You could not have killed Kenshin!"

"That is his sword, is it not? And it is the Shadow Pyramid around my neck?"

"I don't care! I don't know how you got them, but they are not yours,"

"They are not the only ones I have. I met Anzu, Rini, Sisi and May already as well. Their Shadow Items have all returned to me,"

"Stop lying! You wanted to duel, then why don't we have a fair duel. Stop all these lies and tricks,"

"The thing is, these are neither lies nor tricks. I destroyed each and every one of them and took their items. I have to say, Yugi was much more of a challenge than I thought he would be. I know that he was to be the next Pharaoh, but I had no idea that he had become so powerful so quickly. Tea too. She put up quite a fight trying to protect him. But as you can imagine, none of them had a chance against me. They were as shocked to see me as you are. You may have beaten me before, but I will not lose to you again,"

"Ha hah ha hah ha! You must really take me for a fool. There is no way that I can believe that you are the real Pharaoh Yami. Yami would never do this. Let's get this duel going,"

Runa seemed composed once more. She was composed, but fiercely upset. She was questioning whether she could be sure that this was not indeed Yami. But her anger was more in part due to not knowing whether Kenshin and Yugi or anyone else was okay. If this person wanted a duel, Yami or not, she was ready to duel and was going to make sure they paid for this.

"Glad you're ready to face your fate. I'll go first. I summon one monster in defense mode and set one card facedown. That will be all for now,"

"I set two cards. Then I summon one monster in defense mode,"

"You didn't think that I would fall for the same move you made the last time you beat me, did you? Your face down monster is Revival Jam. You have Jam Defender down for when you summon your Ra, which you plan to do your next turn using the multiply on the field and the Jam Breeding Machine in your hand. I don't think that will be happening today. Let's take care of that with my facedown card, Heavy Storm. Next, I will take care of your monster. I play Cost Down, sacrifice my facedown monster, and summon, Berserk Fury. This Machine-Type monster automatically destroys all other monsters on the field the moment it is summoned. Now, Berserk Fury, attack Runa directly,"

"I protect my Life Points with Kuriboh,"

"I can't say that I didn't expect that. I set two cards and end my turn,"

"My move. I place four cards facedown and a monster in defense mode. That will be all for now,"

"I hope you're not going easy on me because we used to be friends. I would hate to defeat you without you trying your best,"

"You and I were never friends. I do not know you. No matter what you do, I will never lose to you,"

"It is a shame that you don't know your Pharaoh, because you will never get the chance to know me now that I am going to destroy you. I play a very powerful Spell card, The First Seal of the Orichalcos. This card gives me quite a few special abilities to use. For now, it increases the attack of my monsters by 500 points. Berserk Fury, destroy the facedown monster,"

"You attacked my Cyber Jar. Your Berserk Fury is destroyed and we have to draw five cards,"

"Not so fast. I activate the Trap card, Sheltering Wings of the Protector. I will send one card in my hand to the Graveyard so that my monster will be safe,"

"All right, I set three monsters,"

"Good. I have only one monster that I can play. Your time is just about up. I play four monsters, Silhouette of a Dragon, Silhouette of a Demon, Silhouette of a Spirit, and Silhouette of a Warrior. I then activate the Trap, Dark Magic Curtain, and summon not only the Dark Magician, but the Dark Magician Girl as well. Next, I activate, Ultimate Offering. Now, I activate Soul Exchange on one of your facedown monsters. Finally, are you prepared for your utter destruction? I sacrifice the two facedown monsters and Silhouette of a Warrior, to summon the Saint Paladin of Chaos, Obelisk the Tormentor," A horrified look came to Runa's face. To summon that beast meant that this person must have obtained the card from Lynette. "But I am not finished yet. I next sacrifice, Silhouette of a Dragon to summon, Saint Beast of Osiris, Slifer the Shadow Dragon. To conclude the trio, I sacrifice Silhouette of a Spirit, Silhouette of a Demon and Berserk Fury, to summon, Saint Beast of the Sun, The Winged Dragon of Ra,"

Runa was beside herself. She did not know what to think. She was without her powers, so telling if this were a real Shadow Duel was impossible. It surely seemed real. But admitting that would be admitting that she was really dueling Yami, Pharaoh and King of the Shadow Games. She was now staring down three of the most powerful monsters in the game and only two monsters and two traps protecting her Life Points. Luckily, his Battle Phase was over, so she had one chance to protect herself. But with five monsters on the field, three of them being Saint Beasts, that was not going to be easy, just about impossible. Even Exodia the Forbidden One was no match for the Saint Beasts; the powerful creatures nullified his effect. It was virtually hopeless. There was nothing she could do. Even if she had found a way to win the duel, what would she do then? She was all alone in the world again. Yami killed all of them. He killed Lynette. He even killed Yugi and Kenshin. There was nothing left for her. It might have been easier to just give up and let him finish her off. But she didn't. She realized something and it brought her back from surrender.

"You probably think that I should give up right now,"

"There is no harm in admitting defeat when you have nothing left to fight for. Go ahead. Surrender to me and I will end it all so that you and the others can be together in death,"

"But I'm not going to quit. I'm not going to quit because I do still have something that I can fight for. I don't know who you are, but I know that you have made a gross error in judgment,"

"How so?"

"First, you tried to be someone you are not. I know Yami. I may have only dueled him once, but I have watched him duel many, many times. I know his dueling style. You duel very sloppy. If the real Yami had the capability to summon three Saint Beasts in a turn like that, he would have made sure that he ended everything that turn. You still haven't ended your turn, but you cannot attack for the rest of this turn anyway.

"Your second error was underestimating me. You tried to make me believe that you destroyed my friends. You wanted me to believe that I was alone and my existence was meaningless. You thought that if I just gave up and quit, that you could get away scot-free. But it is not going to happen. I don't care if this is a Shadow Duel or not. I don't care how you say that you got your hands on the Saint Beasts or if those are even really the true cards. I know that the others are still alive and I am going to defeat you,"

"Bold words. But you see my Slifer alone has an attack power of 21100. You don't stand a chance. I play Card Destruction, sending both of our hands to the Graveyard. Then I activate my last facedown card, Card of Sanctity. This gives Slifer a grand total of 28300 attack points. I do end my turn now,"

"Good. I am going to show you how Yami would do things. I play, Swords of Revealing Light. Next I activate my trap card, Force Power. This little card makes it so that you must activate one of your monster's special abilities. I choose Obelisk,"

"What are you thinking?"

"Obelisk will destroy your Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl so that it can destroy my two facedown monsters. But just as important, without the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, you cannot control Slifer,"

"No! No matter, I will bring it back under my power,"

"I don't think so. Now I play Shadow Realm. Then I play, my second trap, Dark Magic Coffin. It allows me to revive a Dark Magician in the Graveyard on my side of the field. Next, I play, Revival of Dark Magic to revive the Dark Magician Girl. Do you know what comes next? Of course you don't. You see, now that Slifer is no longer under your control, it can be controlled by anyone with a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and if they know the spell.

'Great dragon of the Shadow Sky,

Please hear my respectful cry.

Transform from thy bolt of light,

As you rain down from the clouds this fight.

Ensnare my enemy in your coil,

With the air itself beginning to boil.

Revealing your power as it was before,

Release from deep beyond the Chaos Door.

Arrive here on this Shadow Stage

And bring me victory with your rage

Slifer the Shadow Dragon.'

"This is not happening,"

"It will only get worse. I bet you don't know about the Legendary Dragons. Even Yami has limited knowledge about them. They were locked far too deep behind the Chaos Door because of their danger. That was what was thought anyway. They actually serve as protectors of the gate on the other side. I think they will be able to come out for a little while to make sure that you are defeated,"

"I find you to be much more entertaining now that you have snapped. So, what are you going to do? You can easily wipe out my two remaining Saint Beasts. I do, however, have Ra's effect at my disposal, though I am not in need of it. I special summon a monster that you will never be able to stop. There is a good reason why you cannot stop it. This monster has an attack power of infinite. It can only be summoned if I have five or more monsters in my Graveyard, which I do as of the end of my last turn. It requires the Seal of Orichalcos and two more creatures offered to it as a tribute. It is called The Serpent Dragon of the Orichalcos. I may have just given up my Obelisk and Ra, but there is nothing that you can do to stop my newest creature,"

"That is what you think. I play, The Fang of Critias, The Eye of Timaeus and The Claw of Hellmos, so that I can summon, from my deck, Legendary Dragon Critias, Legendary Dragon Timaeus and Legendary Dragon Hellmos. Then I play Legend of Heart, giving up my three dragons to summon the Legendary Knights Critias, Timaeus and Hellmos. To finish, I play Brain Implant forcing you to take back the Mirror Force card in your Graveyard,"

"What is the point of this? All you have done is made sure that you cannot attack me, not that it would make any sense for you to do so anyway. I may be stuck behind the Swords of Revealing Light, but that will only last a couple more turns, and you still wouldn't be able to stop my creature. An attack power of infinite makes me unstoppable,"

"This is exactly what I was talking about. Yami is not so delusional as to think that he would be unbeatable. I learned something more about him when I watched him finish his test. That demon tried to copy his power at its highest, essentially facing a power of infinite. The only way for him to beat that was to go beyond infinite, go beyond the limits in his own power, and that is what I will do now. I will end my turn,"

"Nice speech, but I know better about my own powers than you ever could just by watching me use them. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your swords. Now, Serpent Dragon of the Orichalcos, attack the Legendary Knight Critias,"

"I activate Critias's special ability, infusing him with the power of Mirror Force."

"How?"

"Critias can use the power of any trap card in my Graveyard. You sent Mirror Force to the Graveyard at the beginning of the duel,"

"Well, thanks to you, I can use Mirror Force to reflect your Mirror Force Knight's attack back at you with your Hellmos first up on the grill,"

"Which is exactly what I wanted. Now I use Legendary Knight Hellmos's effect. When one of my monsters is attacked and is about to be destroyed, Hellmos can attack the creature that destroyed mine with an attack equal to three times the total damage received. Infinite may not be defined, but three times infinite is definitely more than infinite. Your Orichalcos Dragon is destroyed and you loose all of your Life Points. Game over, you fake. I win,"

The Knight Hellmos swung his sword down at the ground, unleashing a devastating blast that cut through the Orichalcos Dragon. The shockwave from the blast knocked Yami down. He was down for only a few seconds. When he rose, he spread a large set of black, leathery wings, like a demon's wings.

"I told you, I am Yami, or, I was Yami,"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, Yami destroyed a part of him, long before you met him. He didn't like me very much, so he got rid of me. Now, I am going to get rid of him and all of those people he cares about,"

"He destroyed a part of himself?"

"Yes. I know what you are thinking. You think I mean that he destroyed a Soul Fragment, but you are wrong. Yami has never been that close to death. He was close to true power once. All he had to do was embrace his full Lucifer Hawk powers, the evil side of his power, me! When I was set free, he couldn't handle it. He cast me away, said I couldn't be released until I defeated someone in a Shadow Game. That ungrateful little worm, I was the power he wanted and he just threw me away like a rusted sword! It wasn't enough to banish me, but he sealed away my powers as well. I had more power in my little finger than any of his stupid friends. By destroying any one of them, he could have become more powerful. I am going to win our duel and unlock my powers. Then I will destroy you, your friends and Yami,"

"Then what?"

"Hmm?"

"What good is all the power you want if there is no one to share it with?"

"Friends? Are you joking? Friends are a useless crutch for the weak to lean on. I would choose absolute power over insignificant friends any day,"

"There is no point in trying to talk any sense into you. You wanted to have a second duel, fine. But you better step it up a bit. I held back because I wasn't sure whether you really were Yami or not, but now that I know who you are, I will be more than happy to put you back in your place,"

"Not likely. I will start off by setting one monster in defense mode and setting two cards for later. Whenever you're ready, Runa,"

"As you like. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. I attack your face down monster,"

"You attacked my Backup Gardna, more than enough defense to survive your attack,"

"Well. I set a card and end my turn,"

"Thank you. I play the Spell card, Pandemonium. Next, I summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode. I will attack your Beta,"

"I activate Negate Attack,"

"Very well. I will end my turn,"

"I play Soul of the Pure along with Dian Keto the Cure Master. Then I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior. I activate a Spell card known as, What are Friends For. It allows me to summon one monster with the same type and attribute as the monster I just summoned, and I choose Alpha the Magnet Warrior. Finally, I sacrifice all three warriors to summon my Winged Dragon of Ra,"

"Of course you do. Too bad it is of no use to you. I activate Pyramid of Light. This trap prevents the use of any and all Saint Beasts from participating in this duel. Your big yellow chicken is stuck on the sidelines," Runa and Ra were highly upset as a transparent shield rose up in the shape of a pyramid around their battlefield.

"You're going to pay for that. I play Destiny Draw and set the monster I retrieved from my deck. Then I set two cards and end my turn,"

"You will be done in only a couple more turns,"

"Not quite. I activate the trap card, Backup Soldier. I can summon up to three monsters from my Graveyard that have 1500 or less attack points. I place Alpha and Gamma the Magnet Warriors in defense mode,"

"Just more tiny obstacles obstructing my path. I sacrifice 500 Life Points to summon Andro Sphinx. I sacrifice another 500 Life Points to summon Sphinx Teleia. I will start the destruction with your facedown card. Go, Andro Sphinx,"

"The monster you have attacked is called Summoner of Illusions. When it is flipped face up, I am allowed to sacrifice any other monster on my side of the field to special summon a monster from my Fusion deck. I will tribute Gamma the Magnet Warrior so that I can special summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon,"

"A temporary fix,"

"I'm not done yet. I send the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the Graveyard to summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. By its effect, I can sacrifice it to destroy your Pyramid of Light and your two Sphinxes at the same time,"

"Very bold move,"

"I may have lost the Shining Dragon, but my darling Ra is back,"

"For now, but not for long. I pay 500 Life Points and summon Theinen the Great Sphinx. Finally, I play the spell card Empowered Soul. It raises my Sphinx's attack by 3000, as long as I give up 1000 Life Points each Standby Phase, I can keep it there. And just to let you know what is coming, I have a trap card called Secondary Trap. It acts like any trap in my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I choose. You have your turn to figure out how you want to die,"

"I really hate you. Don't get me wrong; I am not concerned about your trap because this duel will be over before then. I hate that you are such a pathetic opponent. Your dueling is quite good when compared to some of the normal people I end up facing, but compared to Yami and Yugi, you are nothing. You never stood a chance. You have wasted my time with your nonsense.

"My Winged Dragon already has an attack power of 4600. I play Card of Sanctity to draw six cards. I activate the magic of Shadow Realm. Now I play the ritual spell card, Royal Ascension. I know that you haven't heard of this card because I only recently created it. It is used to special summon any of several ritual monsters, and I have just the ritual monster card for you to face. I send two monster cards in my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon this special card,"

The image of a throne appeared on the field just in front of Ra. As the ritual was completed, blue flames erupted in the throne. When the fires went out, what looked like Yami stepped up from the throne.

"I have summoned, King of The Shadow Realm: The Pharaoh Yami. Next, I activate the spell card Shadow Pyramid. It allows me to Special Summon one monster of level 7 or higher to the field from my deck, as long as it is sent to the Graveyard at the end of the second turn after it is summoned. I use it to summon the Blue-Eyes Red Serpent Night Dragon: Suzami,"

The evil incarnation of Yami stood back in awe of the two monsters played against him. But his awe was in the existence of the cards and not their power. He was confident that he still had the upper hand in the duel, despite the two Divine-Beasts and the card created in the image of the one that had destroyed him.

"My Theinen is still stronger than all the monsters you have on the field, you can't win,"

"Your brain must be on vacation. You must think I am some type of amateur. I am the one who revived this game and recreated every card in its use. Do you think I would forget about Theinen's special ability? I know that you expect that I will attack with Ra by sacrificing only 2000 of my Life Points to destroy it. Then you will counter by sacrificing 500 Life Points to raise its attack by another 3000 and destroy my Winged Dragon of Ra. I'm seriously disappointed at how stupid you are.

"Let me tell you how it is really going to happen. Yami gains 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the Graveyard and Queen of the Shadow Realm on the field. I sacrificed a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to summon him so that gives him 3600-attack power. Shadow Realm then gives him another 600 raising his attack power to 4200. Suzami gains 600 attack points for every card in each player's hand, on their field, and in their Graveyard. That gives Suzami an attack of 23300. With Shadow Realm, it equals 23900. I'm through with you. Suzami, destroy his Theinen and the rest of his Life Points,"

Suzami's attack burnt away the Great Sphinx and engulfed the evil Yami in its flames. The Shadow Duel monsters all vanished and a light appeared behind Runa. She noticed that her powers were suddenly back. She walked to the light and found herself back on the Nirvana Phoenix. She was greatly relieved to see Yami and Yugi as their normal selves, Yugi asleep in a chair. She gave a brief hello to Anzu and Yami, took no notice of Keiren and sat down next to Yugi, resting her head against his. He didn't awake and she smiled away.

"Who might you be?" Runa asked as Keiren approached.

"I was wondering the same thing about you. You seem quite comfortable there," Keiren asked, seeming a little unhappy with Runa's apparent brush-off in ignoring her presence just to get that moment with Yugi.

"Shouldn't I be? He is my husband, there shouldn't be anything wrong with me sitting here with him like this," Runa countered with a thin smile.

"I suppose if the others don't have any objections then I will not either. Well it is nice to meet you Runa. My name is Keiren," Keiren replied, resolving not to let Runa agitate her.

"You know my name? My guess is that you know something about this little game we have been stuck in," Runa surmised.

"A little. I know enough to have no fear that the others will be back here soon,"

"Well, you seem confident and happy about that. You are more grateful than Tea's other Soul Fragment,"

"You know I am a Soul Fragment?"

"Don't forget, I used to have Soul Fragments of my own, but that was a long time ago,"

"That you did,"

"So who is this Great One I have heard so much about?"

"I wish I could tell you, but you will have to wait for the others to return,"

"Oh, fine. Then can you tell me how long those two have been playing?"

"Well, Yami was first done as you know. Anzu was second, but she took a short nap. I would say about an hour or more,"

"They're dead focused on that game,"

"I'd say. They certainly do love their Shadow Games. The Great One would be happy to see this right now,"

"Can't you say anything about who the Great One is? How about that weird voice; who was that?"

"That, I can tell you. He is a former aide to the Rosencraft family. He actually served with them a long time ago. His name is Norman. Well, his name was Norman. He died, killed by Genosa II, while serving under Queen Relyna. It is only his spirit that has been assisting us,"

"He is quite the character,"

"He enjoys being able to continue his service to the family, and is greatly appreciated for it,"

"The Great One must have some kind of sway in order to have gotten permission to have the soul of Norman released,"

"You would be surprised. Yet though the Great One has that power, the Great One cannot do what they would most like to, and that is to protect this universe. So the most that the Great One can do is to make sure that certain objects do not fall into the hands of those who cannot control them. That is why the Great One has made this test. Only those looking for the swords journey through this region of space, so only those who pass through here are made to take this test. It is the only way to reach the destination that reveals the location of the swords,"

"I see,"

"It appears I'm needed. I will return shortly,"


	5. Chapter 31 - Distressed Lynette

CHAPTER 31: Distressed Lynette

Lynette had been walking for a few minutes. She was very dazed and confused. She had a terrible headache and nothing seemed to make any sense to her. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing there. The last thing she could remember was being at home at her mother's castle back on Nemesis. But this place did not look like Nemesis. It didn't look like the home of her fiancée either, Earth. And it was definitely not the Shadow Realm. She was really getting to miss her mother now. She was also beginning to miss her fiancée and friends, Yami, Anzu and Rini. Why was this happening to her?

It all started when her mother first went away to Earth to find the former prince and princess. That was when her father took control of the kingdom and said that her mother, Relyna, was dead. Lynette remembered being so sad, but her father and brother did not appear quite as sympathetic. The only thing they could think about was invading and capturing the planet that was supposed to be responsible. For two months, she watched as her father and brother prepared to wage war on the planet Earth. When they finally did, it turned into a large and arduous affair. All she could think about was this war ending so that she could properly remember her mother. She never had to. Once the war neared an end, her mother returned. Lynette had been so happy. But the news that her father had been responsible for all of it was harsh. She never would have thought he was capable of something like that.

It was after her mother reclaimed the throne and her father was banished from the kingdom that she first traveled to Earth. That was when she first met Yamiyugi and his sister Jun. They were nice for grownups, but not terribly interesting. Only a couple years later, was when she finally met Yami. He was very kind to her despite being only a few years old. She also met Anzu and her twin sister Rini at the same time. The four of them had a lot of fun together, both on Nemesis and Earth, and on many occasions, in the Shadow Realm. It all ended abruptly one day. It would always stick with her in her mind. She had gone home early that day. Her mother stayed behind to talk to Yamiyugi, his wife, Jun, and her husband. A couple hours later, Yamiyugi came to tell her that her mother was dead. She was speechless. She was ready to accuse him of lying, but she could see sorrow and anger pasted in his face. He then handed to her the crown that her mother wore. Lynette had always looked forward to the day when her mother would give it to her to wear at her wedding one day. Marrying her prince from Earth was the least of her concerns. When Yamiyugi said that he might also soon die when he and his sister were to confront the murderer, she was beside herself. His last words to her were "Be strong, for your kingdom, your friends, and mostly, yourself,"

That was one of the last things that she could remember. It was strange. It was as though very little time had passed, but she felt different. One thing that she knew for sure was that her powers were a lot greater than they were before. She could feel an immense power surging through her body. Then she remembered something else. Someone came to her and wanted her crown. She had hid it from him and put all thoughts about it deep, deep into her mind to keep it away from anyone trying to find her most precious possession. She looked around now, suspecting that he was right behind her waiting to kidnap her and take her crown. There was no one following her. She still felt uncomfortable about this place. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she must eventually make it somewhere that someone could tell her how to get back home.

Her thoughts then returned to her brother, Genosa III. She had not seen him in a long time, several weeks to be more precise. He wanted to be by himself to "think" for a little while. He had promised to be back as soon as possible. Was he looking for her now? Had he heard about what happened to their mother? He would call home once in a while, but he had not since before their mother's death. There was little chance he knew anything about it yet. Where was he now? "Just how long was I asleep?" she continued to think.

As she passed by a storefront window, she saw her reflection. She looked a lot older than she had before. It was hard to believe that it was a reflection. She tentatively touched her own face to be sure that it was her own image she was looking on and not that of someone else. She didn't look the way an old Human would, which was the only reference she had; there was no Hawk of her and her family's level that had ever lived into old age, at least not any that she had ever seen. The best she could equate her age to was somewhere in the vicinity of that which her mother was at before her passing. Even that was not a lot of help. Hawks stopped aging in appearance after a time. Her mother had been 138 years old but looked no different than a twenty some odd year old Hawk. Lucifer Hawks could live to nearly 500 years old. The more that she thought about it, the more Lynette became depressed. She decided that she would stop thinking about all of those things and focus on finding out where she was and how she was going to get home.

Although they looked like humans, Lynette was fairly certain that she wasn't on Earth. They weren't Hawks because their energy was too low. They did seem far too preoccupied with their own lives. She tried to stop a couple people to ask a simple question, but they just kept on walking by. It was very rude, but she didn't bother about it. What made things more difficult was not knowing where she was going. If she could stop someone, what would she ask? Something told her that asking to be pointed in the direction of Nemesis was not an ideal question. If these were in fact Humans, they would not have the slightest idea as to where Nemesis was. Saying that she wanted to see the Pharaoh did not seem prudent either. The basic, "where am I" would have to do. Just when she turned a street, she was finally able to stop someone for a question.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am?"

"You lost or something?"

"Yes I am. I'm trying to find my way back to where I belong,"

"Seems weird that you would be lost here, but I guess it happens. We're in the third business district,"

"What planet are we on?"

"Are you serious? You all right lady?"

"I'm not sure. Can you please tell me what planet we're on?"

"It's the ninth planet of the Nemesis Galactic Federation. How can you not know that?"

"Nemesis Galactic Federation? What do you mean?"

"You really should think about seeing a doctor lady. You must have been under a rock for your entire life or something. I got to get going,"

"No please, wait. I'm very confused, please, just tell me who the ruler is,"

"The ruler? The Pharaoh Yami of course,"

"Yami? He is really the Pharaoh?"

"No doubt, a real piece of work that Yami is. Took the throne after his dad died. With Earth under his control, he went and conquered Nemesis and hasn't stopped since. There is no telling how many places he finally got a hold of. There's no stopping him. There is a shuttle that takes free tours to the capital planet of Nemesis. You should take one there, maybe get to a doctor while your there,"

The gentleman laughed and walked away. Lynette felt a little better. At least she knew that Yami was in charge. The man said that he was ruling over a vast number of planets, that he conquered them all. That couldn't have been a literal statement. Yami would never have done something like that. She was now more uncertain than she was before. What could have happened to Yami to make him do something like this? Either way, her answers would have to be found on her own home planet.

She walked around a little more, following the signs to the station where the shuttle departed. She boarded and took a seat, still thinking about what was going on. It was too much to handle. Nothing was making any sense and the more that she found out, the less sense it made. As she sat in the ship, she suddenly had a reoccurring thought. It was a fuzzy picture in her mind. She had been near Yami and her brother Genosa III. Anzu and Rini were there too. They were older than she remembered them, but she knew it was them. There were other people around Yami, but she didn't recognize any of them. The memory was more like a dream. She didn't seem to have any real presence there although Yami and the others around him were looking at her. She then felt her head turn and watched as another person she did not know cut her brother's head off. Lynette was mortified by this memory. She could not explain why she would have something so horrible in her head as though it were a memory. She tried to hold back her tears while she told herself that it wasn't real. There was no way that it could have been real.

As soon as she thought everything was okay, another of those strange memories came to her. This one was just as horrible. It was Earth, and her father. He had summoned two giant, blue creatures that she soon recognized as Obelisk the Tormentor. The very next thing that she saw were rays of red light exploding from the ground and a red dragon rise up from the Earth and tear through her father. It felt atrocious. Lynette felt as though her heart had stopped beating for a moment. She was beginning to cry.

"Is everything all right miss?" a person in the seat in front of her asked.

"No, everything is all wrong. It doesn't make any sense,"

"I'm sure things will make sense if you get the answers to the right questions. Why don't I try to help you?"

"No, thank you. I just need to see Yami. He can explain everything to me,"

"You want to see Yami? I'm afraid that will be quite difficult. He is the ruler of the universe. You won't be able to see him just by asking, you know,"

"Do you know of ones named Anzu and Rini?"

"Yami's cousins, the twin sisters? Why is it you are so intent on meeting the royal family?"

"Please, if you know where they are, I must speak to them as soon as possible,"

"It's useless dear, but I guess there is no harm or foul in sharing public knowledge. Anzu and Rini are the rulers of several of the districts that Pharaoh Yami has created. They're all on vacation on Nemesis at the old castle. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Lynette DeVice,"

"Hah, hah. That's funny. If you don't want to say, that's okay,"

"No, I'm not joking. My father was Genosa DeVice II, and my mother was Jasmine Relyna DeVice,"

"I don't know what is happening, but I think that you have to get some help. Lynette DeVice has been dead for a very, very long time. You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble if you keep making a crazy claim like that,"

Lynette had a look of misery on her face. She lowered her head and stared into her lap. She was twisting her dress in her hands. Large drops of warm tears fell down onto her hands. Inside she wanted to scream, let the world know her grief and sorrow, but she couldn't make a sound. She had lost all her courage to speak. There was a horrid feeling in her heart that told her things were not right. The only thing she could think of was the images she saw in her mind and getting to Yami to find out what was going on.

When the shuttle finally landed, she was somewhat relieved that it at least looked like Nemesis. She was glad to actually know where she was. It was the starport on the outskirts of Nemesis' capital city, the city where the main government office was. But if Yami, Rini, and Anzu were at the castle, then she would have to go to the countryside. That was where the last great castle stood, the former palace of Alexander and Anastacia, stood as an eternal symbol. She thought about how to get there as soon as possible and remembered the teleportation spell. She didn't have any discretion in using it and used the spell right there as soon as she was off the ship. Upon arriving in front of the grand castle, she was happy to see that it was still there. But her bit of happiness faded when she was unable to sense Yami's energy. There were four guards holding lances at the front gate. They took immediate notice of Lynette and quickly surrounded her, pointing their weapons at her.

"Do not move, trespasser. These are private grounds, and you are in direct violation of code 1-958 forbidding any persons from stepping foot on the grounds of this castle,"

"Please, tell me where Yami is,"

"The Pharaoh does not have the time to waste with the likes of you. You must leave here at once,"

"You mean that he is in there?"

"If you do not leave this moment, miss, then we will be forced to place you under arrest for trespassing and disregarding a direct order from the royal police,"

"You don't have to do that. All I want is to speak with Yami. My name is Lynette DeVice,"

"Insolent child! How dare you make such an outlandish statement? Telling a tale such as that is punishable by death, in case you have forgotten yourself,"

"I have not forgotten myself, and I am not telling any tale," Lynette demanded, starting to lose her ability to contain her emotions. "Take me to Yami at once. My mother was the Queen of this planet and that would therefore make me the princess. You should not be treating a member of the royal family like this!"

"That's it. Apprehend this obviously delusional woman,"

"What is wrong with you people? What do I have to do to prove who I am?"

"There is nothing you can do to prove something outrageous like that. All you are going to do is get on our Pharaoh's bad side. Lynette is dead and you will be too if keep this up,"

"I am not dead! I am standing right here! What is going on?"

The guards closed in around Lynette. She flew into the air to avoid them. A hail of gunfire came from the wall of the castle. There were more guards that had opened fire on her. Lynette created a small swirl of energy and deflected the bullets to the ground. They fired at her again and she blocked with a shield. She saw the courtyard at the center of the castle and flew down towards that. She landed near the center of the area. There were no guards here, but she was sure that the guards from outside, and any others that were inside the castle, would be here momentarily to find her. There were several doors that led to the inner chambers of the castle, but there was no telling which to take. She didn't even know where Yami was, although the guards did say that he was in the castle. As she was trying to decide on a path to take, one of the doors opened. Lynette was prepared to flee in the opposite direction until she saw who it was. They looked older, but she was sure that it was them. They looked at her with surprise.

"Rini, Anzu, Yami!"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Anzu, it's me, Lynette,"

"I don't know anyone by that name,"

"I know it's been a long time, but you all have to remember me, you're my only hope of making any sense out of anything around here!"

"Look miss, I don't know how you got in here or what questions you are looking for answers to, but you are trespassing on royal property. You must leave at once,"

"But Yami, it's me, Lynette. We used to play together on Earth when we were little. Your dad and his sister were best friends with my mom. You all saved the Earth from being destroyed. It's me, Lynette DeVice,"

"How dare you pretend to be Lynette?"

"Rini…"

"I don't want to hear another word from you, you ill-mannered wretch! Don't you have any respect for the dead? You have some nerve trying to pass yourself off to us as our dearly departed Lynette,"

"Rini, what are you talking about? I'm not dead! I never was dead!"

"I had to watch as Lynette's casket was lowered into her grave. I was only a child then, yet the memory of that event is still scarred into my mind. You are going to pay dearly for trying to make a mockery of my family," Yami seethed.

"Yami… no… this must be some horrible dream. You can't mean that. Why won't you believe that it's me? I used to visit you all the time. We would run around and play games. I was with you in the Shadow Realm on your fourth birthday, we were planning on having a big party to celebrate Rini and Anzu's birthday in the Shadow Realm too,"

"Enough of this,"

A figure with silver hair appeared from a black flame. He had a sinister energy around him that Lynette did not like. She then remembered that it was the same man whom she had last remembered seeing when she was still a child.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You tell your Great One, that I don't play by the rules of his stupid game. I am not going to wait for this foolish little girl to stumble her way through this pathetic game of yours until she gets the courage and brains to kill you so that we can move on to the rest of my plan. That is why I had to control her in the first place. Too bad her brother had so much free will otherwise I wouldn't need this runt,"

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that right now little girl. You can just say that I am one of the family…"

He manifested a long sword that he used to cut down Rini, Anzu, and Yami. The strange man walked toward her and she felt a presence in her mind. That was it. Lynette was under his spell once more and had no more an idea of what was going on around her than she did for the past thirteen thousand some odd years prior that she had been under his spell before. She was like a living puppet that didn't know it was alive or that a puppet master was controlling it. Perhaps even worse was that the only people she could put any trust in did not know the truth. There was little hope in her ever regaining her former life, or any resemblance of it whatsoever. What's worse, no one knew that she was in need of help. This test was over, and so was a lot of hope she had left.


End file.
